Ra Don't Like Ugly
by Topazia
Summary: Chapter 13, the last chapter. Ryou's feeling better and apparently Bakura is too. It seems the former thief left Yami a 'present'...
1. And So It Starts

Topazia – Hi all! I decided to right this after coming across one of my mom's old book. I had never read it before, it was just the title. Anyway, the main reason I wrote this was because in most of the stories I read poor little Ryou gets tortured left and right.  
  
Sure those stories are good and I love them to death but why doesn't anyone plague Bakura with mishaps? This is what this stories about, to torture bakura to no end while developing a cute little Ryou/Bakura romance at the same time.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh...Just borrowing the characters for my enjoyment. Oh Yes. This story is rated PG-13 for Bakura's trashy mouth!  
  
Bakura: What I do?  
  
Ra Don't Like Ugly  
  
"Another one over here!" The thief slurred lazily, failing an arm in the air. "What are you deaf or something?" I sighed, shaking my head. I had brought Bakura here to talk. Not to get him hopelessly drunk and now look at him.  
  
"You want one Pharoah?" the demon stammered.  
  
"No Bakura, I don't and you don't neither. You should see how pathetic you look." I replied with a roll of my eyes. "Now if you're quite done I have something discuss with you."  
  
Bakura sighed, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table just as the waitress dropped off his drink. "About damn time." He snapped, causing the poor woman to storm off muttering obscenities. Of course I couldn't blame her. Bakura could be...unbearable.  
  
"I came to talk to you about Ryou." I stated diving straight into the heart of the matter. Of course it was clearly none of my business what type of relationship the other spirit shared with his hikairi but Yugi insisted that I talk to the former tomb robber, threatening to give me the 'look' if I didn't. I shuddered at the thought. Sometimes Yugi could be so cute it was scary.  
  
"What about him?" Bakura scoffed, seeming to get over his drunken state at the mention of his light's name.  
  
"We're worried about him." I answered, rubbing my temples. This wasn't going to end well. "I'd like to think that you know about the fresh bruises on the boy's body. They don't make themselves and I'm more than certain we didn't touch him." My eyebrows raised in a look that said 'I know...'  
  
This seemed to strike some sort of spark. "What do you care for? He's mine to do whatever I please! And I'd be damn if I let you tell me any different." Bakura yelled back.  
  
Ryou wasn't some type of rag doll! He was actually a sweet kid. Bakura just didn't see it and soon I found myself yelling back in his defense. "But what about the boy's feelings?" With a growl my fist slammed down on the table. "Don't you have any sense of compassion?"  
  
The albino haired thief snorted, pushing his chair back so that it balanced on two legs with one of his arms draped over the back. "Come what? Whatever it is, never had it or someone stole it." He shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
My mouth opened to retort but closed again upon realizing the irony of the words he used. Someone stole his compassion? "Have you no heart?" I sighed, running a hand through my tri colored hair.  
  
Bakura's chair came back to the ground with a sudden bang. "Oh no...don't start that heart of the cards shit with me. Everyone's sick of hearing it!" he smirked, seeing satisfied at the weak spot he hit. No one talks about the heart of the cards...no one.  
  
He continued with a chuckle. "If I were to stab your deck right now would it bleed? If so let me be the first to test it." With a flick of his wrist a dagger appeared in his hand.  
  
My eyes narrowed dangerously. He had gone too far with that one. "You touch my deck and I'll have to severely hurt you." I sneered. As usual, a conversation with Bakura was leading me to nowhere fast.  
  
Sending him to the shadow realm wouldn't hurt and would certainly take a load off my shoulders but Yugi would become very angry, and besides the thief would just come back anyway. "You know Bakura, Ra don't like ugly." I calmly stated. Did I just say that like that? Maybe I had too much to drink after all. Oh well, at least I wasn't as drunk as some random old bum at a all you can drink fest. I'd love to see Bakura try to walk home.  
  
The former tomb raider just laughed that horrible laugh that I had grown to hate by the minuet. "Well then I guess he made an exception for you. You look like you fell from a ugly tree and hit all the branches on the way down." He cackled.  
  
Me? Ugly? He maybe he really was tore down drunk. I find myself to be very attractive. "You know Bakura, it's about time you learned a valuable lesson." I stated in a voice that seemed so calm and serene it scared even me.  
  
Only a few minuets ago my mind was formulating different forms of torture for Bakura and now look at me. "We won't just sit back and let you harm Ryou." Not that he seemed to care about my little speech. I'd bet my puzzle if I stated 'it's time to duel!' he wouldn't ignore me then.  
  
Snorting Bakura rose suddenly, pushing his chair under the table. "My mother died thousands of years ago last time I checked. I don't need another one." He sneered. "Now if you'll excuse me 'your highness' I have to pay my 'water bill.'"  
  
My head tilted at the strange expression and he sighed with a roll of his eyes. "I have to pee you idiot." Glaring daggers at the back of his head I watched him leave, dreading his return. He'd probably just order another drink and ignore me like he's been doing all day.  
  
My train of thought was shattered by a light tap on the shoulder. Looking up I saw it was the poor waitress Bakura tortured before. "Excuse me sir. The white haired gentlemen you were with before told me to give you this." She handed me a slip of paper, a note of some sort.  
  
"What is it?" I asked flipping it to see if there was anything on the back. I've yet to get used of everything about this time but bear with me, I'm trying.  
  
"It's the bill. He said to leave it with you." She replied softly. My jaw hit the floor. That sneaky bastard... And to make matters worse his bill was almost one hundred dollars! With a soft growl I nodded to the young woman, the bill long since crumpled in my hand.  
  
I wouldn't get angry though, oh no, not me. Besides...why get mad when you can get even? And I know the perfect way.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
I yawned softly flipping through the channels on the TV. The house was still for once and I was enjoying my peace, it did wonders for my pounding headache. My current location was in the living room. The light from the TV cast a bright light, illuminating the gray walls. To the right of the couch the stone fireplace crackled merrily beside me. Even it seemed happier that Bakura was gone.  
  
I was so relieved when Bakura said he was going out. He never tells me where he's going, just that he's going. Not that I'd dare to ask. He'd just give me the 'look' and that alone would make me hold my breath.  
  
He's probably out drinking again. Not that that's a good thing mind you. Bakura's almost as scary sober as he is drunk. Just watch, Bakura will come home drunk again and beat me. Not enough to do any real harm, but enough to leave a few marks and to strike the 'fear of the god' (the god being him) in me.  
  
Most think it strange that he would proclaim himself a god, but Bakura would just shrug, say that religion is overrated, and that if there truly were gods they were behind on their jobs because he should have been struck down years ago. Well isn't he just a ray of golden sunshine?  
  
My channel surfing eventually brought me to a talk show. Tonight's topic was something about troubled teens. I chuckled softly wondering what type of ratings the show would get if I appeared on it.  
  
I could see it now! Jerry Springer introducing me to the crowd and then I started telling my story. 'My jewelry contains an evil spirit.' Unfortunately my little daydream turned into a nightmare as Bakura manifested besides me and started screaming obscenities.  
  
My beat down began and unfortunately for me, the body guards couldn't help on account of they were now somewhere within the shadow realm. And that ladies and gents, is how I Ryou Bakura traumatized America. You have to excuse me every now and then. Some times my imagination likes to kick me in the ass then run.  
  
The grandfather clock in the hallway chimed twice, signaling that is was two o'clock in the morning. I'm usually asleep in my bed by now. Without knowing it I had unconsciously stayed up to wait for Bakura. Even with my head still aching from when he slammed me into a wall earlier I was still worried. He was my Yami after all.  
  
The sound of rain hitting the roof reached my ears and my eyes went to the ceiling. The rain had come adding to my worry. So now I had a wet, drunk and grumpy Yami to worry about. Oh the joy.  
  
Cutting off the TV, I cuddled out into a ball on the couch. It was warm and I sank right into to it. Without the light from the TV the room became dark and I started to lose myself within the soft warmth of the couch. "The only light came from the occasional lightening strikes. "I can't believe Bakura's out in this weather. He's going to get sick then expect me to take care of him." My eyes rolled towards the ceiling.  
  
As if my thoughts were heard, which they probably were, a loud bang sounded at the front door. Slightly startle I timidly stood, walked to the door, and opened it. Much to my surprise a drunken Bakura wasn't standing where I expected him to be. Instead he was lying on the porch.  
  
The Loud bang I heard must have been from when he hit the door. He looked so peaceful lying there. His wet hair clung to his pale face. There was the slightest tinge of pink on his cheeks and his lips were somewhat parted. He should really try looking this way more often.  
  
Knowing that it was near impossible to wake the sleeping spirit I sighed and began to drag him into the house. I know he doesn't look like it but Bakura weighs a ton. It that or I'm really as weak as he says.  
  
We manage to make it all the way up to the couch before I noticed something wrong, terribly wrong. Since when did Bakura's chest jiggle? But then it is late...and I am kinda tired... With a sigh I began to raise his shirt wondering from what poor soul he had stolen from this time. My eyes widened and I let out a horrified scream. What I actually thought was stolen goods were actually breast. Not that I've ever seen them...wait...what the hell am I looking at? My poor virgin eyes! Panicking I quickly pull Bakura's shirt down, staring wide eyed at the body before me.  
  
Well maybe they were stolen goods. Yeah, that's it! They had to be. I know damn well that Bakura doesn't have...have...Those! My head was throbbing and the room started spinning. The last thing I remembered was Bakura letting out a soft moan in a voice so unlike his before blacking out.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
Yawning softly I sat up and stretched, shielding my eyes from the bright morning light. The first thing I noticed was that someone ha moved me into the house. It was Ryou no doubt, it couldn't be me. There was no memory of me even reaching the door before blacking out.  
  
My hand roamed around, searching for something to help me on my feet only to land on something soft. Turning I came face to face with Ryou. The little punk was curled up against me for some reason. Oh well, enough about that. I was hungry. "Ryou, wake up darling!" I cooed sarcastically shaking him softly.  
  
He groaned and rolled over, eventually sitting up to stare me right in the face. "Yami?"  
  
"Yeah, it's Yami. I'm hungry so get in the kitchen and make with the food." My hand pointed behind me towards the kitchen.  
  
Ryou opened his mouth to say something but stopped. "You feeling okay Bakura?" he asked timidly. He seemed nervous about something much to my annoyance. I haven't done him anything yet...  
  
"I'd be fine if you'd get off your ass and fix me something to eat." I snapped. The nerve of him, to keep me waiting. If I don't get my food heads will roll. Not to mention the shadow realm's population would have a sudden increase.  
  
His face set he nodded. "Yeah but...Yami." His face contorted in a frown. "Don't you feel different?" he asked innocently. But just a little bit too innocently if you ask me.  
  
"What did you do to me Ryou." My eyes narrowed dangerously into what I so affectionately called the 'warning look'. I know it sounds like something a mother would do to her child but mine's is more of an 'I'll give you a head start to run look.'  
  
"Not me! What did you do to you?" he replied reaching out and grabbing my newfound...chest?!?!  
  
"What the hell? What is this? Get it off!" I shrieked. Ryou watched me, seemingly caught somewhere between shock and amusement. We'll see how funny it is soon enough. Much to my dismay it seemed that the more I struggled with my 'additions the more they jiggled, confirming something. They where real.  
  
Now I was scared. Drawing a slight breath I slowly reached down to undo the buttons of my pants. Just a quick glance...just a small one to make sure that I wasn't crazy and that this was just a bad reaction to all the drinks I had yesterday. I was seeing stuff.  
  
Unfortunately for me that just not how it happened. "Bakura...?" Ryou asked softly, concern on his face.  
  
"It's not there." I mumble, trying to think what I could have done to cause this. Or better yet deserve this. I hadn't sent anyone to the shadow realm in almost 48 hours so it couldn't have been that...  
  
The boy tilted his head slightly, leaning close to me. "What's not there?" he asked and I frowned.  
  
"It." I repeated, putting emphasis on the word by raising my eyebrows. "My millennium rod!"  
  
His head remained tilted for a while; his face was full of concentration. I could almost see the wheels turning in that head of his. Then almost as if a light went off his eyes grew wide. "Oh." He snickered.  
  
My eye twitched violently and I stood, reaching for my dagger. "What's so funny damn it!"  
  
"You!" he cackled, wiping the tears from his eyes. "You're hilarious."  
  
"I'll show you hilarious, you anorexic punk." With an "epp!" he jumped up and sprinted for the stairs. That was one good thing about him. He could run very fast. Not that I minded. It just made the hunt more interesting. "You can't run forever Ryou darling!"  
  
Upon reaching the second floor I smirked as I saw him disappear into his room. A dead end if you ask me. Being the smart little thief that I am the lock on Ryou door was easily picked and the door kicked in.  
  
The room appeared empty upon my entry. Everything was still except for the open window from which sky blue curtains danced gracefully in the wind. He wouldn't have tried to escape through the window. He's scared of heights plus he's not that stupid.  
  
I tiptoed around the room, heading towards his closet. That was the best place to look. It wouldn't make since for me to let him go after laughing at my embarrassment. Wouldn't want him to start doing it more often now would we? "Welcome to my den said the spider to the fly." With a smirk I threw the closet door open and looked down at the boy.  
  
"Don't you mean said the pit-bull to the scared senseless little kitten?" he squeaked.  
  
Had to think about that one. "That's not the point." I stomped my feet, stopping to look down when my new 'additions' jiggled. Couldn't help but shudder at that one.  
  
"Yami, try thinking back. What happened last night? Maybe it was your shadow powers." Ryou squeaked easing away from me. "It could happen right?"  
  
"Hell no!" I snapped. He just didn't understand. After I snuck out on Yami last night... My eyes widened as memories from that night came back to me.  
  
~*~  
  
I strolled down the darkened streets leisurely, almost cackling as I imagined the look on that idiot's face when he received my bill. "A little present from yours truly. "I slurred.  
  
Humming a tune I often heard Ryou sing I sauntered down the street. My senses told me I was being followed but who dare attack me, Bakura king of thieves? Just as I mumbled those words some idiot pushed me into a dark alley.  
  
Muttering a few curses from the homeland I looked up only to me a glaze with piercing violet eyes. "What is this?" I shouted, matching glare for glare.  
  
"Bakura! Your cruel ways have gone one far too long." The voice boomed.  
  
"So! What's it to you what I do?" I snapped back.  
  
A sudden gust of wind picked up and my hand instantly went up to shield my eyes. The mysterious figure glared at me, a symbol on his forehead that I instantly recognized as the eye of...  
  
~*~  
  
"Bakura? Hey Bakura?" I blinked noticing how close Ryou was to my face. Growling I quickly knocked him out the way and jumped to my feet, feeling a wave of anger surging through me.  
  
"It was...him. He did this to me." I muttered softly, looking at my thin hands, my scary bouncing boobs, and my newly acquired ass! "I bet he's enjoying this right now as we speak."  
  
"Who Bakura...?" Ryou asked softly, trying to calm me down I guess but I didn't care.  
  
My eyes glared daggers towards the ceiling, as if by some way they truly would seek out and kill the person that did this to me. "Pharaoh I'll kill you!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Topazia: So how did I do? Good, bad? Review please! Oh, by the way. Bakura won't stay that way for good. It's just for fun. ^^ I also try to post every three to four days. 


	2. Pressing Buttons

Topazia: Wow, didn't know this many people would like this story. Lol...oh well Here's the next chapter as promised. Thanks goes out to all those that reviewed the first chapter and enjoy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bless you."  
  
"Thanks Yugi." Yami replied, rubbing his nose in that cute way that made me say 'aww'.  
  
As much as he hated it I had to giggle. "You know Yami, they say when you sneeze someone is talking about you." I said thoughtfully, my head tilted. "Wonder who it could be?"  
  
"Whoever it is I can tell you now it's not good." With a smirk Yami walked over to the refrigerator and opened it to pour himself some juice. There was something about that last statement that made me suspicious.  
  
"Yami did you talk to Bakura like I asked?" my innocent eyes bore into his dark ones and he shifted uncomfortably. "Well did you?" Oh! So he's acting like he can't here me now, time to ship out the heavy artillery. My bottom lip poked out slightly in an 'I can't believe you don't trust me!' pout and I sighed...  
  
"Alright damn it Stop! I can't stand the cuteness!" He yelled throwing his hands up in defeat. Of course he couldn't stand the cuteness. No one could resist my charms. "I did talk to him...sort of." He trailed off, refusing to meet my eyes.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!" I demanded. "You didn't say a word to him did you? I can't believe you Yami! I ask you to do one thing, that's all. How come you couldn't think of it as a game? Like dueling, strip poker, or pissing off Kaiba?"  
  
He sighed. "Look, your guilt trip is working lay off. Besides, that thick headed freak wouldn't listen so I had to use other means." He smirked.  
  
My hand went up to my mouth in disbelief. "Yami! You weren't supposed to send him to the shadow realm. You could have at least knocked him around a little bit, but you didn't have to send him there!"  
  
He chuckled. "Yugi...trust me. What I did to him is far worse and more interesting than anything that the shadow realm can do. We should go see him tomorrow."  
  
"Are you sure he'll want to see us? I mean whatever you did to him, I'm sure he's pretty upset about it." I stated my face full of worry. Bakura scared me, simple as that there was no use in lying.  
  
Yami just chuckled and took a swig of his juice, well...my juice to be exact. The very juice that I bought with my own money. And here he was drinking it without my permission. Oh he would pay. He must have sensed my thoughts for he started choking and quickly changed the subject. "Bakura's always mad. I don't see how you can tell the difference."  
  
"Yami!"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
The grandfather clock in the hallway chimed again. It was the only thing moving in the house. Oh sure, me and Bakura was here but that doesn't necessarily mean there was much movement.  
  
Bakura had busied him...I mean herself with glaring holes into random parts of the house and me? You want to know what I was doing? Well I was staring. There were just some many things that were different about this 'new' Bakura.  
  
It's like getting a new computer but you don't touch it because your wondering what buttons to push first. Well Bakura wasn't exactly a computer. He or she now, which ever one you prefer was more like a time bomb.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at?" he snapped, glaring with his arms crossed over that hilariously perky chest of his.  
  
I chuckled nervously and scratched the back of my head. Come on Ryou! You can think of a good excuse. "I was just noticing how perky you are!" I blabbed, my eyes widening upon realizing what was just said.  
  
Oh shit! That so did not come out right! I didn't mean to say it but I was starting straight at his chest and it just and that horrible word came out. Couldn't help but fidget after that happened.  
  
"Perky am I?" he repeated sinisterly and I semi shook my head yes and no at the same time. Talk about confusing. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"  
  
Okay think Ryou...this has to be a trick question... My chin rested on the palm of my hand. "Well, if you mean by enjoying that I find this humorous, then yes." I squeaked, nodding after deciding that was my final answer.  
  
"You've got a lot of balls to say that to me kid." Bakura smirked. "It almost makes me not want to beat the shit out of you." He added almost too kindly and I snorted with a roll of my eyes.  
  
"Yes I do, more then you'll have for a while." I had to say it. It was true, after all. He turned those dark eyes on me and I giggled, suddenly feeling less threatened now.  
  
"You still think it's funny?" He snapped leaping from his spot and tackling me off the couch. Squeaking I struggled beneath his grip, suddenly regretting ever making fun of my yami. That was until a little voice spoke to me.  
  
'Ryou! You dumbass! Use the Force! Use the force!'  
  
It was almost as if a light went off in my head for as soon as the voice was heard I ended up knocking Bakura off of me and pinning him to the floor instead. A goofy grin spread across my face and I leaned forwards, propping my elbows lightly on his squish chest (still not comfortable with the word breast) so that my head my rest on my hand.  
  
"There can be miracles! When you believe!" I sang happily. So maybe I wasn't as weak as I thought I was. "Ryou if you don't get off of me you're going to need one hell of a miracle to remove my hands from your neck." He hissed and I giggled, deciding that now was the perfect time to test one of Bakura's new 'buttons'. "Okay." I shrugged, getting off, but not be for squeezing one of the mounds I had been resting on.  
  
The spirit shrieked, turning an interesting shade of red I never thought I'd see on him in a million years. Of course I fell over laughing, literally. Oh how the mighty have fallen! "Ryou!"  
  
Wiping the tears from my eyes I looked up to see a very pissed Bakura. Not that it was anything new. You see, I'm used to stuff like this. Now would be the time that I run like hell while Bakura chases me around the house screaming obscenities.  
  
/Oh shit!/  
  
//Oh shit is right you little bastard!//  
  
/What are you talking about? I know my father!/  
  
Bakura charged at me and I quickly scrambled to my feet and ran. His new body did give him some speed but he was no match for my frightened as hell rabbit speed and of course I stayed in the lead with him on my heels.  
  
Living with Bakura you learn a few things, one being to never run in a straight line. With a yelp I ducked as the phonebook flew over my head and headed towards the stairs. It didn't take long for me to reach the top and I quickly dived into the shadows of the hallway, watching as Bakura raced pass me wielding a very menacing looking couch pillow. What? Anything in my Yami's possession is menacing!  
  
I darted out of the shadows and down the steps. Unfortunately Bakura must have heard for he was after me again. The door was insight just ahead of me, jumping for it I quickly undid the locks and threw the door open.  
  
My head turned to see if he was still following me only to Find Bakura gone. I would have started dancing if I hadn't run into something, or someone to be exact. "Ow..." I mumbled, rubbing the sore spot on my head.  
  
"Ow is right, you've go a pretty hard head there." My eyes widened and I grinned.  
  
"Malik! What are you doing here?" I chirped. Yay! Someone to save me from Bakura! Speaking of that albino haired psycho where was he anyway?  
  
The blonde shrugged and helped me to my feet. "We were just stopping through." He replied with a nod behind him where his darker half stood. "So where's Bakura?"  
  
I backed up into the doorway of the house, and looked over my shoulder. Maybe Bakura was off hiding somewhere...waiting. "Well if it isn't the demonic duo Freddy and Jason!" I called towards the stairs.  
  
Malik looked shocked. "Us? Demonic? I wouldn't dream of being that way! Would you Marik?" he turned to his yami, putting on a seemingly 'hurt' face.  
  
"Of course not." Came the reply. The couple smirked at each other and pushed past me, stepping into the living room of the house.  
  
"Oh Bakura! There's an innocent group of Boy scouts looking for a trip to the shadow realm down by the mall! You interested?" Malik called.  
  
It was then when I realized why Bakura disappeared. He must have noticed Malik and Marik coming and went into hiding. He must not have wanted to have anyone seeing him the way he is now. "Um, Bakura's sick! He's not feeling well." I stated.  
  
"Bakura never gets sick. What are you talking about?" Marik stated. His face formed a frown and I gulped. Just because he was friendly now doesn't mean I completely trusted him. At times he could be just as horrifying as my Yami if not more.  
  
"The day that bastard gets sick I'll pack up my snowboard and take a nice Vacation down to hell." Malik snickered, point over his shoulder.  
  
"They say it's nice there went it snows. There's so much to do." Marik stated thoughtfully and I stared at the couple in awe. Were they serious?  
  
"That does sound nice. We can make snow psychos!" Malik clasped his hands together. His face held something that resembled madness, but then this is Malik Ishtar we're talking about.  
  
"You mean Snow angels?" I corrected with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Marik shook his head with, a small smile on his face. "Whatever...same thing."  
  
Malik walked towards the stairs and ascended them, much to my dismay. "I'm going up to Bakura's room now! I hope he isn't doing anything to mentally scar or traumatize me for the rest of my life!" the blonde called.  
  
/Hey Bakura...?/  
  
//Keep him away! Keep him away!//  
  
/Have you lost your bloody mind?! What do you expect me to do with Malik and Marik?/  
  
//Make up something! Anything!//  
  
/It's too late! Malik's at the top, cover up or something, I'm coming/  
  
Shaking off my trance I quickly raced up the stairs, glancing back at Marik. His eyes bore into mines in a way that made me uncomfortable; it was creepy in a way.  
  
"Malik stop!" I yelled, sighing with relief when I saw Bakura was indeed covered up by his blankets. "See? Told you he's not feeling well."  
  
The blonde snickered and shook his index finger in my face. "And we told you that Bakura's never sick. He's well...dead." He reached over and yanked the covers away from my yami. "Wake up Sunshine! It's a beautiful day and you promised to help us terrorized the town!" he grinned and I shuddered at the thought. One day their going to really get in trouble and the cops are going to arrest me thinking I'm Bakura.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you!" Bakura snapped. He turned over and sat up and I sighed in defeat, slapping my palm to my forehead, so much for staying hidden. We really need to work on his anger management. "Can't you see I'm busy?"  
  
"Oh wow, sorry lady I must have the wrong room. But while we're here...where have you been all my life?"  
  
Bakura threw a shoe at the blonde, who easily caught it in his hand. "Malik you asshole! Did you come here just to pester me?" My yami sneered, standing up just to cross his arms over his chest. I guess he thought it would more menacing.  
  
"Actually we had a date with disastrous chaos. Didn't know you fixed a sex change into your schedule." Malik flashed that charming smile of his. "Nice ass by the way..."  
  
"Maybe you should go talk to Yami if your new look disturbs you so much." I suggested. As much as I liked him this way, he looked so much better as guy.  
  
"Not a Bad idea Ryou." Bakura smirked. "I'm feeling better already. Malik we can still have our fun...we just have to change locations. To the game shop!"  
  
He stormed off with the blonde close behind. It probably would be wise to at least call Yugi and inform him of the hell coming his way but Bakura turned back to glare at me.  
  
//Pick up that phone and I'll smash your fingers...//  
  
As if that wasn't enough to scare the shit out of me he sent Marik up the stairs after me and the blonde Psycho promptly picked me up and carried me screaming from the house. Oh what a day...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Topazia: This is fun. XD! I'm enjoying this...are you? Anyway the next chapter should prove interesting. The confrontation between Yami and Bakura! Should prove interesting, ne? Anyway as I've said before Bakura won't be staying a female. He'll be changed back eventually...Yami just has to tell him how. 


	3. Say What!

Topazia: Not really that much of a funny chapter. I guess it could be considered fluffly. Yeah, light and fluffy... Thanks for the reviews everyone, glade you like reading this as much as I enjoy typing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sighed looking down at Yami while he slept on my lap. He looked so peaceful while he slept. I would have sat there and stared all day if I wasn't so worried. Yep, that's right, worried.  
  
For some reason something told me something bad was about to happen. I just couldn't put my finger on it. Unfortunately my hunches for these types of things were always right.  
  
Sighing I let my head fall back onto the couch. Oh well, whatever it was if Yami didn't sense it by now it must not be too important. Oh if only I could take back those words, for as soon as I said them the door was kicked in. Standing in it's wake was none other than the devil himself...I mean Marik. Under his arms he held... "Ryou?"  
  
He waved back timidly. "Hi Yugi. What's up?"  
  
I rubbed my eyes trying to make sure I just wasn't hallucinating. "Apparently you are. What's going on here?" The boy open his mouth to say something but froze as Marik stepped out of the way and Bakura rushed in followed by Malik.  
  
"Just stopping by to say hello!" the demon sneered, storming up to me and yanking my darker half up by his hair. "Wake up call bitch!" My eyes widened and I finally realized what Yami had done to Bakura.  
  
"Well, well, well...if it isn't my favorite drunk." Yami stated, sitting up and rubbing his head. "Sober I see?"  
  
"Don't give me that bullshit! Release me from this spell!" Bakura shouted. By now Ryou had squirmed out of Marik's grasp and was struggling to keep the thief from pouncing Yami.  
  
"I can't." Yami simply replied with a shrug of his shoulders and my mouth dropped to the floor. This wasn't going to be pretty. Getting up I slowly eased away.  
/Yami must you toy with him?/  
  
/No yugi...I'm serious. I can't change him back/  
  
As expected Ryou's grip on his darker half broke and Bakura yanked Yami up by the collar of his shirt. "What the hell do you mean you can't change it back? You better do something quick or I'll have to severely hurt you in front of you light!" he pointed a finger at me and I gulped. Why was it always me?  
  
"Leave Yugi out of this!" Yami yelled back. "This is strictly between you and me."  
  
Out the corner of my eye I notice Marik grab Ryou again while Malik passed him a bowl of popcorn. So this was all entertainment for them huh? They were lucky I was too small and scared to do anything! I'd show them a thing or two!  
  
"Tell me how to get my body back. Hurry up; I won't wait too long for a answer." Bakura sneered.  
  
"I can't do it, you have to." Yami calmly explained. "You'll remain that way until you learn how to show compassion. Learn to love your light, don't abuse him." Bakura growled and tossed him aside.  
  
"You son of a..." Malik tackled him and pinned him to the ground.  
  
"Watch it Bakura..." he cooed.  
  
"What do you mean watch it? I can't stay like this!" the albino shrieked and Ryou chuckled.  
  
"You can't stay dressed like that either." I said. "You need more clothes." This was turning out to be fun. Malik's face lit up at the mention of Shopping and he grinned at Marik.  
  
"Let's all go now. I'm Bakura's going to need all the help he can get." The blonde stated with a smirk.  
  
"Lead the way." Yami motioned towards the door and I followed, having nothing better to do. Besides, somebody sane had to go with them. Releasing Bakura, Malik, Marik, and Yami onto the streets by themselves would be like releasing the apocalypse on the world.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
I sat with my arms crossed at a bench glaring at Ryou's back as he shifted through a rack of clothes. I hated the mall. It was hell on earth. All the people and it was just plain annoying to walk for so long.  
  
The demonic duo had betrayed me, going off to apparently find something to make me 'feel better'. Even the pharaoh and his midget had disappeared, wanting to check out the newest items in hot topic. "Here Bakura, go try this on." Ryou said holding out some clothes.  
  
Grumbling I snatched them from him and started to undo the buttons of my shirt. "Bakura! What the hell are you doing?" The twerp shouted at me.  
  
"What the hell do you think? I'm trying on this shit you gave me." My eyes narrowed at him. Why couldn't he just make up his freakin' mind?  
  
"You can't do that here! Go to a dressing room, now!" He shoved me in the direction of the dressing rooms and my nose crinkled disdainfully. He wanted me to go in there?  
  
"I can't go in there! That's for girls!" My finger pointed towards the feminine symbol by the door, "Have you lost you mind?" I snapped.  
  
Ryou sighed and shook his head. "Bakura have you forgotten already?" he smirked and gave my breast a nice slap, causing me to hiss and cover myself protectively. "Now get in there!" Suddenly feeling violated I stomped off into the accursed dressing room. Oh he could pay...later.  
  
Everyone seemed to find this all so humorous, well see if they're still laughing when I send them all to the shadow realm. I smirked, tugging on the form fitting blouse Ryou gave me and turned to gaze in the mirror.  
  
The outfit given to me wasn't really all that bad, for a girl and the fact that I was wearing it made things worse. I was wearing tight dark blue jeans with a white button down blouse. Under the shirt was a black spaghetti strap shirt. Simple yet stylish, Ra be damned if I wear anything else. Dresses or skirts were out of the question. I refuse to degrade myself any further.  
  
Opening the door I stepped outside and wandered over to Ryou, who looked up and smiled. "You look nice Bakura." He said softly with a smile and I nodded. Actually it was more to cover up that damn blush than to answer to his compliment.  
  
"Yeah, thanks now can we get the hell out of here?" I snapped and he giggled.  
  
"You have to change back into your old clothes first. You can't walk out without buying them." Ryou explained. "Hurry so I can pay for your stuff." With that I left him and returned to the room.  
  
Damn the pharaoh. He did this just to piss me off. He'd pay dearly just as soon as I figure out how. Still grumbling I managed to make it out and back to Ryou who now seemed to have a cart full of clothes, pajamas, day clothes, under garments? Surely he didn't expect me to wear that.  
  
/well of course I do. I'm buying it./ He frowned and snatched the jeans and shirts from my hands.  
  
//I refuse to wear a Bro!//  
  
/It's a bra Yami, and you have to unless you want your nice new breasts to sag like Yugi's grandpa./  
  
I said nothing to him after that, finally giving into defeat. There was now way in hell I was going to look like that, even if I was a girl. Grabbing my bags he led the way, heading towards the food court. Malik waved to us as we approached. "Hey! Bakura, got a present here for you?" he held out a pink and white bag and I frowned hesitant to take it at first.  
  
"Will it blow?" I asked poking at the contents and he chuckled.  
  
"Nope, just a present form the two of us." He draped an arm around Marik and grinned, thrusting the bag into my hands.  
  
Shrugging I opened it, curiosity overcoming me. As soon as the bag was opened I growled and threw it back. "What the hell is that?" I snapped, glaring at both of them.  
"Their clothes of course! It's lingerie from Victoria secret." Malik stated, his grin widening at my blush. By now Yugi and Yami had took it out of their busy schedules to pry into my business and now sat smirking with the two blonds.  
  
"What secret! It's see-through!" I snapped. "What secret and I supposed to keep with that? I've been turned into a girl, not a street whore!"  
  
"But Bakura dear, I think lace would fit you rather well. Don't you Marik?" Malik asked in a mock imitation of some random sophisticated wanna- be.  
  
"Why of course, the black and leather would give him more of a delicate, yet suggestive look. It's a nice look to have, especially while pleasuring a loved one." Marik nudged Ryou who blinked and blushed.  
  
Yami and Yugi seemed to be enjoying themselves. Both were trying to see which out of the two of us was the reddest. It was most likely me, damn these female hormones! "I will not be pleasuring Ryou. Not in this form or in any other! Get that through your sick minds. Take it back!" I snapped suddenly, banging my fists on the table.  
  
Malik's grin faded and he shrugged, casting a look over to Ryou, who suddenly seemed interested in something across the hall. Not that I cared. "Get a grip Kura, it was just a joke."  
  
"Oh really, guessed I missed it. Either that or it wasn't very funny." Silence seemed to consume the group for a while, until the solitude was broken by my 'favorite' pharaoh.  
  
"That's enough for today. Let's all go home..."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The door opened and closed, signaling that someone had walked onto the porch with me. The day had calmed down by now and faded into a peaceful night. "Hey...you okay Ryou?" A hand rested gently on my shoulder and I smiled.  
  
"Fine Malik, I'm just thinking is all." I stated softly. Returning my gaze to the sky as another star faded into view.  
  
"Are you sure? Don't lie to me, I always know when you're lying Ryou." He cleared his throat and I followed his gaze to where the millennium rod lay in his hands, hidden behind his back.  
  
"I'm fine Malik, really." I insisted, with a soft smile. There really was no lying to him; it wasn't like he was going to go away.  
  
"Bakura's words, they bother don't they? His words from when we were at the mall." He pressed on turning me so that I faced him. It made me uncomfortable the way he kept trying to search my face.  
  
A small blush crept up on my cheeks and I sighed. "No...I'm just a little confused now, if that's what you want to call it."  
  
"About what if you don't mine me asking?"  
  
"About my feelings towards my Yami. And it's not what you think...I don't reall find his new body attractive." I stopped and thought about it. "Okay well, that's a lie. I just don't find him attractive as a female. I miss his old body."  
  
"Yeah, don't we all?" Malik replied dreamily and I glared. "Heheh, sorry Ryou." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh I get it! You're upset because you think that Kura doesn't have feelings for you! Well don't worry, he'll come around. He has to if he wants his body back."  
  
"You really think so?" I asked, hope filling my features. It was kinda senseless to have feelings for someone that seemed to hate you. "Sometimes I can't tell."  
  
"Have you learned anything? I know all!" He shouted, smacking the back of my head. "There's no need for me to think because I know." He twirled the millennium rod in his hand, a soft smirk on his face. "Trust me; just give him a little time. Bakura's too stubborn to let his guard down, but if you catch him at the right moment..."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked suddenly interested.  
  
"It's a little trick I learned." He grinned. "Wait until Bakura gets ready to go to sleep. Ask him anything and he'll answer without knowing it." Malik winked at me before stepping off the porch and leaving.  
  
With a shrug I went back inside, softly closing the door behind me. Bakura was stretched out on the couch in what appeared to be panda pajamas. They were cute and for a minuet I wondered where he got them from. Maybe Malik because I know I never gave him anything like that.  
  
"Yami...?" I timidly asked.  
  
"What is it?" he answered me in a soft tone that almost scared me. He had never spoken to me like that before.  
  
"I um...it's nothing really. Mind if I sit down?" I asked softly.  
  
"Only if I get to use you for a pillow." Chuckling I walked over and sat in the place Bakura provided for me then allowed him to rest his head on my knees. "Mmm...to lazy to make it upstairs, unless you feel like carrying me." He mumbled softly.  
  
"Don't push your luck." I snickered. What would I look like trying to carry Bakura of all people? We wouldn't make it to the stairs if even that far!  
  
"Oh well...you're comfortable anyway. You'll have to do." A shaky hand rose to rest on his head, stroking it softly. I was glad Bakura was half sleep, otherwise he might have bitten me and I mean it too.  
  
It was then Malik's words came back to me. Maybe now would be a good time to try it out and see. "Bakura..."  
  
"Ryou...?"  
  
"Why are you wearing panda pajamas?" okay, so that wasn't exactly what I wanted to ask, but it was a start. And besides, I really did want to know.  
  
"Malik made me. Said I wasn't going to waste his damn money..."  
  
I covered my mouth to muffle my giggle, imagining the hell poor Malik had to go through to get Bakura to wear it. "Yami about what was said in the mall today..."  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you...sorry..." My jaw dropped and I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Maybe I should do this more often. There was no way in hell I'd get these types of answers out of him if he were awake.  
  
"Do you love me Yami?" I lowered my voice to that of a whisper and stopped rubbing his hair. If I could just get one clue maybe the weight on my shoulders would lift.  
  
After waiting for a while I bent down low enough to listen to him breathe. The air escaped from his slightly parted lips in a even rhythm and I smiled realizing that he couldn't hear me anymore. He had gone into a deep sleep.  
  
Most might think I'm crazy for loving my Yami but they don't know him like I do, they just assume. My nights of taking care of him when he would get sick (well, he never really gets sick, just has little coughing fits. They only last for a few hours so they don't count), staying up until he would get home, they were all signs of my affection.  
  
You'd think he'd have realized by now because he can supposedly read my mind. But he can't, he can only read it when I want him too. A defense to protect my mind from his probing was easy to make. It doesn't take an idiot to dream up a thick brick wall.  
  
And sensing him is a breeze too. It's hard to explain, but he's been there for so long I can tell when he's trying to pry and can snap up my shield before he can get to my thoughts, boy does that piss him off. It's because of this that he's totally oblivious.  
  
If Malik knew so much about our relationship, why didn't he just stick his damn millennium rod where his mouth was and tell me my future. Of course I knew he wouldn't, he'd shake his head at me and say that ancient Egyptian magic is nothing to play with then turn to Marik and start laughing. The evil bastard...  
  
He's always been like that, I guess in a way it makes him feel better, having the power to see things before it happens. That or he just likes to torture me. With a yawn I let my head fall back on the couch cushion, it wasn't like I'd be moving anytime soon, besides it felt good having Bakura lay on me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ Topazia: Okay, the next chapter should be interesting. Bakura gets hit on and sends random people shadow realm. A bit of scary OOCness, but not too much, we won't disgrace poor Bakura anymore than we half too.  
  
Bakura: As if it can get any worse...  
  
Topazia: Oh it can! You could end up pregnant! Mwahahaha!  
  
Bakura: For Ryou? You wouldn't dare!  
  
Topazia: Of course not! We don't want to traumatize our readers! Just scare them a little... *smirk* Anyway...I'll try to post soon but we're testing at school. I spend five hours in one classroom taking a stupid test that could determine whether or not we pass certain class and graduate our senor years. And to make matters worse some of the material I haven't seen since my seventh grade year. O.o' 


	4. Bitching again

Topazia: Sorry guys! It usually doesn't take me so long to update but I've been busy with random school stuff, projects, test, and all the other stuff teachers throw at you on the last minuet to piss you off. Whatever...oh well.

Ryou's POV  
  
I awoke the next day to a heavenly smell. It was coming from the kitchen and whatever it was it made my stomach growl dismally. It was then when I realized that Bakura was gone.  
  
Was that him in the kitchen? He's never cooked before so what the hell? To make matters worse there was a thin layer of smoke coming from the room. Okay, now it was time to panic.  
  
Jumping up from the warm couch I raced into the kitchen. "Stop!" I screamed.  
  
Bakura froze and turned around to face me, a slight dazed look on his face. He had on a pair of sweatpants and one of my old school t-shirts. That mop that some like to distinguish as hair was actually combed back into a lose pony tail at the back of his head. "Oh hey, good morning...or good afternoon to be exact." He said lazily.  
  
"Bakura..." I started slowly. "What are you doing?"   
  
"What does it look like? I got hungry so I got up and decided to cook." He shrugged and held up a spatula in one hand while the other rest on his hip. "Got a problem?''  
  
"Um...Yeah...is that supposed to smoke like that?" I pointed to the pot behind him.  
  
He stared at me for a while then turned back to his pot, flipping whatever it was over, applying pressure, and then removed the stuff from the pan. I was in total awe. "Yami where did you learn how to cook?" I asked. He had never done it before so I was curious to know how he did it.  
  
"The news this morning." He replied with a shrug and my jaw dropped. You mean he was playing in my kitchen with some damn instructions from a random fat guy on the news?  
  
He fixed two plates and sat down putting the extra one next to his then motioned for me to sit down and eat. "Go ahead, try some." He stared at me intently and I gulped, looking at the plate then at him and back again. Was he serious?  
  
More than a little nervous I slowly slide into my chair and reached for a fork. It certainly smelled good. When the fork sliced into to it a gooey yellow substance oozed out and I froze, as if I wasn't scared enough already. I was going to die, this was his revenge for me laughing and teasing him for the past few days. He was trying to poison me.  
  
"Damn it Ryou it's just a ham and cheese omelet. I'm not trying to kill you." He sighed in an annoyed tone.  
  
I nodded, looking around until my eyes fell on the clock on the stove. The time read 1:27pm. "Yami, why are you eating breakfast so late?" I couldn't help but ask.  
  
"I was too lazy to make it this morning, but I'm hungry now and eggs was the only thing in the refrigerator." He stated, shoving a spoon full of stuff in his mouth. Well he didn't fall over dead so I guess that means it's safe.  
  
With a shrug I lifted the fork full of food to my mouth and nibbled, watching Bakura the whole time. Not that he was paying me much attention mind you; he was staring off into space. "It's very good." I marveled after I found myself still perfectly happy moments later.  
  
"Thanks, I guess."  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" He had done something good for once! You'd think he'd at least be semi happy! Some people...  
  
"I don't feel good suddenly. My stomach hurts, morning sickness maybe?" He replied with a frown and my fork fell with a clatter. I was right...the food was poisoned and I was going to die. Bakura glared at me and stood from the table, slamming the chair back in place.  
  
"Would you feel more comfortable if I left? Is that what you want? You make me sick you know that?" he shouted. "Everything I do has to be fucking wrong!"  
  
Woah, didn't mean to make him angry. Now I've done it. My eyes nervously shifted around the room as the walls began to fade only to be replaced by the endless void that was the shadow realm. "Yami I didn't mean to..." I cowered. Oh hell, find a happy place! Find a happy place! Find a happy place!  
  
"Whatever." He muttered, storming off to his room I guess, the void fading with him. I really didn't mean to upset Bakura...honestly I didn't. I would never. I guess it was just one of those days. Tea explained to me one day that it's normal for girls to have random mood swings, I guess now Bakura just fell right into the category.  
  
The new Bakura was starting to annoy me. I don't mind change but this was too much. My feet carried me up the stairs and into my Yami's room. He lay on his bed; his eyes were cast towards the ceiling. "Bakura..."  
  
"Don't say anything. I know I've been unfair to you." He said. "Just frustrated I guess." He replied softly.  
  
"Well dude, I would be too. You've grown coconuts and your manhood's taking a vacation." I chuckled. "And as if that isn't traumatizing enough you seem to be adjusting!"  
  
He sat up and scratched his head. "Whatever," he sneered lazily. "I have to go on living. And besides, what do you expect me to do?"  
  
"Well for starters you could start being nicer to me." I chirped cheerfully. "You have too, it's what Yami said."  
  
That seemed to trigger something because I couldn't help be notice the slight twitching coming from Bakura's left eye. "Get out." He stated, a finger pointed towards the door.  
  
"What? What I do?" What was he mad about? 

"Get the hell out!" he bellowed, tossing random things my way as if to prove his point. If you ask me most of those items came too close for comfort, like that heavy boot or that clothes iron.  
  
I quickly ducked into the safety of the hallway and shut the door behind me before making my second mistake of the day. "I told you, you were acting more like a girl! You're bitching again!" I shouted.  
  
The next thing you know Bakura was back to his...er...her... (aw whatever) self again because he decided to make it his job to chase me around the house. This time he was screaming obscenities that would most likely leave me a little more than mentally scared.  
  
There was only one thing to do. Leave the house! I opened the door and sprinted off the porch only stopping when I heard the door slam with a click behind me. Oh shit...

(A/N: for some reason Bakura's slash marks aren't arppearing when I preview so I'm using quotes for whenever Bakura speaks.)   
  
/Yami! How you gone lock me out my own house!/  
  
'I just did it didn't I?'  
  
/You gotta open the door sometime. I feed you!/  
  
'Not really, I can live off of eggs and ordered food...'  
  
/With no money?/  
  
' Take the food once it's delivered then send the poor fool to the shadow realm, simple as that.'  
  
/The cops will eventually come looking for the delivery guy!/  
  
' Oh they'll find him, after they get sent to the shadow realm too.'  
  
I stomped my foot angrily. He was so stubborn. /If you don't open this door I'll make Yami turn you into a kitten!/ I fumed.  
  
'Either way you still have to live with me and this kitten refuses to 'play nice'...'  
  
Growling in defeat I cut off the link and started walking towards the only person that could help me, the only person that I could actually trust to help me get back at Bakura.  
  
My hand lightly rapped on the door of the cozy brick home and I stood waiting, a slight pout on my face until the door creaked open. "Why the long face sweet cheeks?"  
  
"Malik are you up for a game of plot against Bakura because he's evil?" I asked innocently.  
  
The blond shrugged and leaned against the frame of the door. "Oh I don't know, what's the rules?" he raised an eyebrow in interest.  
  
"You listen to my story then come up with the best way to run my Yami crazy based on that." I stated.  
  
"Sounds interesting, Come in." he stepped aside, smirking with a smirk that I knew all too well. Like I said, I went to a person that I could trust and now revenge would be sweet.   
  
Topazia: Writer's block is a bitch. Lol... 


	5. Say it!

Topazia: Wow! This was supposed to had been posted. Sorry for the wait guys! DSL died on me...'' Oh well, that's life. If something prevents me from updating for long preiods of times email me at inisha10aol.com. Whenever I get ready to post again I'll just email you, if you want me to that is...

Bakura: Don't read this chapter! It's disturbing beyond words!  
  
Topazia: It probably seems that way because you can't finish a complete sentence without cursing!  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
I casually jumped over the back of the couch, landing gracefully next to my Yami with a thud. "Hey, what's up?" I muttered lazily.  
  
Bakura did not answer me at first but instead continued the busy task of channel suffering before turning my way. "You, how the hell did you get in here if I locked you out yesterday?"  
  
I snorted and kicked my shoes off. "I do have a window."  
  
"You're afraid of heights so how the hell?" Bakura replied skeptically.  
  
"Well dear Yami of mine's that can do no wrong..." I sneered sarcastically. "Remember last Christmas when you decided to make me string lights up on the roof?"  
  
"Well, yeah, it was my favorite pranks." He grinned, seemingly proud of himself, the bastard.  
  
"Of course you remember that Yami! And if you remember that then you should have no trouble remembering how the light cords mysteriously got tangled around my foot and how I was so suddenly pushed off the edge of the roof and left to dangle for half an hour."  
  
"I didn't do all that!" he shouted.  
  
"Yes you did! The neighbors called the cops and you sent them all to the shadow realm just so you wouldn't get caught!" I snapped.  
  
"It might have happened something like that." He replied coolly and I growled.  
  
"Look, whatever. I'm not staying long, I just came to change."  
  
"And where do you think your going?" he turned back towards the TV, frowning a car insurance commercial; you know the one with the squirrels.  
  
"If I wanted you to know I would have told you. Besides, your not the only one that keeps little secrets." I smirked and headed towards the stairs, leaving Bakura to his thoughts.  
  
Of course Bakura was too noisy for his own good and his curiosity would eventually get the better of him. It didn't bother me, though, he was just like that. He'd come upstairs in a few moments demanding that tell him the meaning of my previous words.  
  
The tables have turned; nothing Bakura could say or do would ruin my day today. Everything was going to be perfect. Walking to the other side of the room I kicked the door to my bathroom open and walked in.  
  
Humming a soft tune to myself I turned the knobs of my shower and inhaled the deep mist that greeted me. I stepped in and slid the glass door close behind me. The warm water hit my back in soft rhythms that was pleasurable beyond words, causing a slight moan to escape my lips.  
  
It's not everyday that I shower, so when I do take one it's almost like a treat. The heat enveloped me in it's warmth and I leaned into it, letting the water fall upon my like heated kisses trickling down my back. I froze suddenly, feeling the dark presence of Bakura in the room but as soon as I felt it, it seemed to ebb away, leaving me alone again.  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
Damn him! He's plotting against me, I just now it. He let his guard down long enough for me to sneak a peak into his bathroom. A soft moan reached me as the door was pushed open and I found the heat rising in my cheeks. Damn these feminine emotions. Such a soft sound arose such a stir deep within me that I found myself disturbed and wanting more at the same time.  
  
I'd kill the pharaoh for what he's done to me. Movement from within the shower caused me to jump and rush from the room. I think he seen me oh well. Grumbling I descended the stairs, deciding that spying on my light while he was in the shower wasn't on of my brightest ideas.  
  
"Hey Bakura." I spun around with a shriek and fell on my bottom. Cursing my eyes traveled up to the person before me and narrowed.  
  
"Marik, can I help you or is pissing me off on your list of things to do today?" I snapped as he helped me to my feet.  
  
He chose to ignore my question by changing the subject, much to my annoyance. "I've never noticed how much your breast jiggled until you fell." He stated, smirking at my blush.  
  
Damn pervert! Him and Malik both! Growling my hands balled into fist and I swung aiming for the left side of his face. "Do you think I don't know that? Stop fucking reminding me!"  
  
The blonde just chuckled and stumbled back, caressing his cheek. "So what were you doing in Ryou's room, huh?" he inquired, an eyebrow raised.  
  
I looked away, refusing to meet the other's eyes. What was I doing in there? Ra knows that if I really wanted to interrogate the twerp I could just jump him after he got out of the shower. Something told me that curiosity led me to spy on the boy. "What does it matter? He's my light, I can do what I want."  
  
Marik smiled and tilted his head slightly. "So, how do you feel about your light Bakura?" he asked, a finger resting beneath his chin. "Do you love him?"  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I snapped. I felt like I was in a confession booth. "I don't love him." I pointed towards the stairs for emphasis.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked again.  
  
"Are you deaf, stupid or both? I said no." I snapped.  
  
"Are you stupid, stubborn, or blind?" he replied and I growled in return.  
  
"What's with all the damn questions? What do you want?" he was pissing me off, could you tell?  
  
"So you don't love Ryou. If that's the case then you won't mind if Malik takes him off your hands." He studied my face for a moment.  
  
My mouth opened and closed slightly for a while, unsure of what to say. "You'd just let Malik go like that?" I stated. Maybe he was crazier than I thought. He and Malik were made for each other! Hell, you could barely tear them apart as it is.  
  
"Me and Malik..." he muttered with a seductive purr. "We like to share." He winked at me and I frowned. That sentence disturbed me in more than one ways.  
  
"If you touch a single hair on him Malik will have to dig up your mutilated remains in the darkest depths off the shadow realm. That is if there are remains after my man eater bug is through with you." I glared my sharpest pair of daggers.  
  
"You're really serious about this aren't you?" Marik stepped back, his hands up in defense. "I didn't mean for you to get so bent out of shape."  
  
The door upstairs creaked open and Ryou's head poked out into the hallway. "Yami? Are you all right? I heard you yelling." He replied stepping out to lean over the rail of the second floor.  
  
My glare faded and I mouth hung open. That damn brat could have at least put some clothes on. His hand clung lightly to the white towel around his waist, as if to silently tease me. Damn I hate being a girl.  
  
His hair, which was still dripping wet from his shower, clung to his face and he looked down at me, his eyes half lidded in a smile that screamed molest me! "Something wrong Bakura?"  
  
"Ryou, where's your broom and dustpan?" Marik asked pleasantly and the boy frowned, tilting his head to the side.  
  
"In the kitchen next to the refrigerator, why?"  
  
The blonde chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Kura needs to pick up his jaw. I think it shattered when it hit the ground." Marik snickered, closing my mouth for me.  
  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I snapped.  
  
"What the fuck does that look you gave Ryou supposed to mean?"  
  
"I don't know you tell me since you know every fucking thing!"  
  
"Oh I could tell you...but I won't."  
  
"Then stop bring up the subject, jackass!"  
  
"Oh but Bakura dear, it is you that started molesting Ryou with yours eyes!"  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't have to comment on it!"  
  
Pause...  
  
"So! You admit to staring!"  
  
"Shut up Marik!"  
  
"Oh don't get mad because I'm right!"  
  
Mad? Who's mad? This is me fucking happy!"  
  
Ryou blinked and leaned over the rail of the second story, resting his head on the palm of his hand. "You should really watch your language Bakura, it's unbecoming of a lady." My light replied lazily.  
  
I flipped him off them turn around. "Bite my thick, round, female ass!" I sneered while pointing.  
  
"I would dream of it! You're so violent it might bite me back!" Ryou snapped and I glared.  
  
"You want a piece of me?" I snapped.  
  
"Do your worst Bakura I'll just outrun you!" I watched as he stomped back off into the room seriously debating whether to follow. If I did follow I could beat the snot out of him. But then if I did, Marik would totally twist the situation with his pornographic mind.  
  
I turned my glare back to Marik who seemed to be staring everywhere but at me. "Why are you still here?"  
  
"Why are you still a girl? Oh yeah, I forgot you still haven't submitted to your feelings for your light." The Egyptian retorted. Did he have an answer for everything?  
  
"Marik, what did I tell you 'bout your mouth?"  
  
"Looks who's talking, after all the obscene words that then slanted out of your mouth. It's a same before Ra I tell you!" He waved a fist in the air then brought his hand down to roughly slap my chest. "Repent!"  
  
I yelped stumbling backwards, my hands going up to cover myself protectively. "You son of a..." My vision suddenly faded to red and I pounced on the boy pinning him to the ground with my hands at his throat.  
  
"Watch me get out of this one." He smirked.  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" I hissed firmly planting myself on his chest, my legs on either side of his body. If he did manage to get free from my nails he'd have to deal with my feet next.  
  
Strong hands suddenly reached of to rest on my hips caressing them softly. "Oh Kura, that feels so good." The idiot moaned and I blinked.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded, freezing when I recognized the position we were in. "Stop it! You let me go before Ryou walks in and catches us like this!" I hissed. That's the last thing I wanted.  
  
"Why? It's not like you care or anything." He replied and my mask of stubbornness once again crept back onto my face.  
  
"I don't care. I don't give a damn to tell the truth. You're just making me uncomfortable." At least that part was true.  
  
"Liar!" he hissed, grabbing on to my hip to hold me in place while the other rest on my shoulder. "Harder! Harder!" he yelped and I glared, struggling against his iron grip on my leg.  
  
"Stop it! Let me go you sick freak!" I flung my arms at him but my attempts proved in vein as he blocked all of them. How embarrassing.  
  
"Tell the truth then." He replied.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"You know you like Ryou."  
  
"Hell no I don't!"  
  
"Oh Bakura!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
The door swung open to Ryou's room swung open and sure enough the boy stepped out, fully clothed in baggy pants and a white and blue-stripped shirt. "What the hell is going on here?" he demanded, his eyes wide.  
  
Marik quickly knocked me off and sat up, sheepishly rubbing his head. "It was Bakura's fault. He tried to rap me! He's desperate Ryou..."  
  
Ryou's mouth opened and closed several times before he finally shook his head furiously. "Look, I don't even want to know what went on here. Can we please just go? We were supposed to me Malik five minuets ago!" He descended the steps quickly.  
  
Marik stood and dusted himself off before shrugging. "Fine by me, I was waiting on you."  
  
Yami's POV  
  
I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Maybe Bakura's transformation wasn't such a good idea. The fool was too stubborn to submit to his feeling and now he would pay.  
  
My eyes traveled to a black and sliver hourglass, where blood red trickled into the bottom half. Time was running our ever so slowly...  
  
"What are you looking at Yami?" Yugi asked from behind me. He draped his arms around my neck, nuzzling my cheek softly. "You seem worried."  
  
"It's the hour glass." I replied. "The sand grains are almost gone." I shook my head dismally.  
  
"Is that so bad? Just flip it over." He tried to pick it up, only to find that it wouldn't move.  
  
"You can't do that Yugi. Once the sands of time have been turned there is no way to turn them back." I explained softly.  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
"The hourglass represents Bakura's being. It means that if he hasn't admitted to his feelings within three days, he'll be stuck in his current form forever..."  
  
Topazia: Lol! This is fun! Let the torment continue! Give me about four days to post again. I got band pratice...' 


	6. Evil coded Plans and Pmsy shadow powers

Topazia: Okay, this chapter for the most part is I guess setting the mood for later on events and randomness. Randomness must not be forgotten!  
  
Bakura: I hate you, know now that?  
  
Topazia: You see? You're so mean to me! It makes me feel bad and want to type bad things about you!  
  
Bakura: Oh crap, forgot about that. sweatdrop  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
My eyes were cast to the ground as we walked down the street. Marik decided to fill me in on some of his favorite games with Malik. His favorite as he recalled was limit break.  
  
The rules of their little pleasure game was simple, the object was to take turns torturing each other. The first person to moan lost. How disturbing, apparently Marik was an expert at it. Malik was getting better, according to his darker half, not that I needed to know.  
  
Their sex life should stay locked behind closed doors. I know I didn't want to hear it. "Yeah, Marik, this is interesting and all, but do you think you could change the subject?" I asked.  
  
He stared at me for a while then shrugged. "Okay, I'll tell you about another game." He smirked. "You see you take whipped cream and you put it-"  
  
"Dude! Stop! Does everything you to do evolve sex?" I demanded. It didn't make any sense. Was screwing each other senseless all the thought about?  
  
Marik paused in his walking to think and I sighed seeing this might take a while. "Yeah, just about." He replied lazily. "Isn't it great?" he grinned. "Come on! You can't tell me you don't want to do Bakura." He nudged me slightly and I turned my custom shades of red.  
  
"Isn't that your job I mean, you seemed to be having fun when I walked in." I quickly replied. I started walking again, mainly to hide the crimson that had crept onto my face.  
  
"Yeah, it was pretty fun and trust me if I wasn't so sure he'd beat my ass for it I'd throw him down and-"  
  
"Ah la-la-la-la!" I screamed. "I don't want to hear it! You've told me enough to keep me emotionally scared at least until I reach retirement." I shuddered, shaking my head free of the thought.  
  
He smirked at me with his head tilted slightly and I glared in return. It wasn't funny! Now my countless daydreams will be filled with disturbing images. How many times must I tell you people not to feed my imagination?  
  
"At any rate, we're here." The blond chuckled and turned my head to our destination were Malik himself stood leaning casually against the porch.  
  
"Took you long enough." He replied.  
  
"Well it wasn't my fault, Marik decided to traumatizing me with his pornographic stories." I snapped irritably.  
  
"Just because I was talking doesn't mean you have to listen." The yami shrugged. "So you do have an inner freak in you, how kinky. Bad nympho, bad."  
  
I looked around for something to throw, a rock, brick, busted pipe, something...it could be anything as long as it was hard and I could lift it. Well, that just narrowed my selection didn't it?  
  
"Yeah, you'll be alright Ryou." Malik waved his hand at me then turned to his darker half. "So did you find out anything useful?" he asked.  
  
"Actually I did." He replied thoughtfully. "Now lets see if I can put it into a way that Ryou can't understand." My eyes narrowed. These people...treat me so horrible. "Okay, Bakura-issle be actin' all funkay- wissle. He be tryin to be all crunk when it's obvious he dun tripped, fell, and got tangled up in da game."  
  
Malik opened his mouth to say something but stopped, closing it again and shaking his head. "Okay...now what does all that mean?"  
  
"It's serious," Marik shrugged. "My analysis uncovered a code orange, section 12. Not a good sign, what do you think?"  
  
"Code orange? Oh this is going to be fun. Anything else?" Malik grinned to match Marik's and rubbed his hands together. Okay maybe this was the part where I run screaming down the street.  
  
"There was also a hint of a code pink, but not too much, that would make the situation too difficult. You can just barely notice it. Bakura hides it so well." Marik continued.  
  
"Good, good, so for a solution we're looking at about a blue reaction?" Malik muttered, nibbling on his index finger.  
  
"Blue reaction, huh? Maybe thinking more on the lines of red."  
  
"Red and blue? That would be perfect together! Even better Marik, reaction purple. But maybe we should make the blue a sky blue. It's a delicate situation and we don't want to over do it."  
  
"That's sounds good to me. We'll commence the reaction in two days. Fair enough?"  
  
"Please, all I really need it a day, but two days will be fine, we don't want to rush things."  
  
The two stopped their conservation and as if they were just remembering my presence, blinked. "What the hell was all that?" I demanded. "Codes and reactions? This isn't the damn matrix!"  
  
Malik chuckled nervously. "Don't worry about it, meanwhile, let's go to the mall. I have a few questions to ask." He latched his arm around mines and started dragging me along. I felt like a rag doll, a scared rag doll.  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
"I'm so bored!" I groaned, flopping back down on the couch. There was nothing to do and I was sick of it. My light was off somewhere with two psychos, the damn pharaoh was probably plotting to bring the apocalypse down on my head.  
  
As interesting as that last option seemed I wasn't going to sit by and watch it happen. It was time to paint the town red, or black for that matter. Grinning I got up from the couch and headed to my room. Might as well dress decent for a stroll around town.  
  
It only took me about ten minuets to throw on my clothes and when I had finished I now sported a pair of dark jeans, a thin long sleeve white, and a blue jean vest over it. Maybe Ryou was right...I was adjusting to life as a demon...er female.  
  
Putting on my shoes, I quickly exited the house and down the street. My eyes shifted to observe my surroundings, narrowing every now and then when I felt someone's eyes one me for too long.  
  
A visit to see Yami would be nice right about now. It's just the simple matter of getting there.  
  
"Well, haven't seen you around here. Are you new?" Growling, I turned around coming face to face with a tall stranger. "You must be, I never forget a pretty face." He continued, brushing a few strands of his messy blonde hair from his face.  
  
"What does it matter to you?" I snapped irritably.  
  
"Come on, don't be that way, I just want to have some fun." He smirked, holding his hands out as if to say he came in peace.  
  
"Fun, huh?" I repeated, raising my eyebrow at the same time. I had seen something like this on TV and if he was going to do what I think he was...let's just say he'd be in for a rude awakening.  
  
"Yeah, fun." He moved in closer, too close if you asked me. A few of his buddies moved in as well, adding to my uneasiness. "You don't mind do you doll face?" A hand slid down my back to rest where it shouldn't and I froze.  
  
"Actually I do." I smirked, lowering my head so that my bangs shadowed my eyes. "As long as we're on the subject of fun...I might as well have some of my own, right?" The energy surging through me escaped, creating a thick gust of wind in the area.  
  
"Dude! What the hell is she doing?"  
  
"She's a freak, a witch! She's going to kill us all!"  
  
Pushing past my blond haired molester I quickly walked up to one of his friends and latched onto the fool's shirt. A soft chuckle escaped my lips and I grin bearing my fangs menacing, Ah! The joys of being evil.  
  
"What, what are you doing! Let me go!"  
  
The void of the shadow realm seemed to extend from my arm, eating away at the pathetic life form I held until there was nothing left at all. "I'm just having a little fun..." I replied sinisterly. "Who else wants to play?"  
  
Not that I got an answer or expected one for that matter, by the time I had turned around the others two had fled. Now that I minded, now I could get back to things that really mattered. Like minding my own freaking business for one.  
  
The rest of my journey was spent in a sense of paranoia. The slightest thing that made me even the tiniest bit uncomfortable mysteriously 'disappeared', people, animals, random objects. Maybe I was just in a bad mood.  
  
The game shop eventually loomed into view at the end of the streets and I frowned, showing my hands back in my pockets.  
  
Walking up to the door and kicking it open I stepped inside to find it empty. They must be in the back of the house. "Pharaoh! I'm here to make you an offer you can't refuse!" I put a deadly emphasis in the word can't and stood waiting, my arms across my chest.  
  
"I'm here Bakura, I wouldn't dare keep a lady waiting." Came the smooth reply and my eyes traveled to the doorway behind the counter that led to the house.  
  
"Don't give me that shit, you what I want. Give me my body back, my life!" I snapped. He dare toy with me. I'd make him pay dearly.  
  
Yami shrugged casually then leaned forwards against the counter. "You haven't changed one bit since I first changed you, have you Bakura?" he sighed.  
  
"You not as dumb as you look. What gave you that idea? Like I'd change for you." I snapped back.  
  
"I don't want you to change for me, but for Ryou. At any rate, it can't be done anyway. If you had done what you had been told in the first place you'd have been back to normal."  
  
"That's a bunch of bullshit! No one ever asked me if I wanted any part of this."  
  
"Do what I asked you of and you'll get your body back I promise. But be careful, your feelings must be genuine, or else you risk losing everything." Yami warned, reaching beneath the counter for what appeared to be an hourglass. "You only have three days left before your change is permanent..."  
  
My eyes widened and I stumbled backwards. My eyes searched his face only to find nothing there, he was serious. I did the only thing I could think of at the moment, I turn and ran...  
  
RyOu again  
  
"So...Ryou, how would Bakura look in this one?" Malik asked, holding up a red spaghetti strap dress.  
  
"Nice, I guess..." I shrugged. "But if you're going to pick something for someone pick a color that'll suit them." I replied, walking past the couple and towards another dress on a hanger.  
  
Strangely enough the two drug me here only to ask me constantly what would look nice on Bakura. It was almost as if they didn't even care that I knew that them taking me to the mall was part of their Purple K orange reaction thing, whatever the hell it was.  
  
The dress before me was a beautiful midnight blue strapless gown. Tiny white starts started from the left side of the waist, cascading diagonally across the gown. It apparently came with a silver moon choker, matching star earrings, and diamond studded glass slippers.  
  
Of course the gown didn't fit Bakura's personality the colors just suited him. The material was soft and would hang to every slender curve of my darker half, bring out the color of his milk white skin in the process.  
  
"That is nice..." Malik cooed softly, nodded with approval. "Love the velvety material. It's different from Bakura's usual leather, but..."  
  
"Doesn't matter, lets just take it and leave." Marik muttered grabbing the outfit and accessories and heading towards the back of the store. The clerk didn't seem to mind, seeing that he was carefully guarding a porno book. So No! He didn't care at all!  
  
"What are you doing? You can't do that! I think he'd notice you trying to walk out of the mall with a store manikin!" I hissed. And what's worse I'd be in trouble just for being anything.  
  
"Don't be so rude." Marik smirked. "My girlfriend's no dummy." He chuckled, hugging the doll to his waist.  
  
"No but you are." Malik snapped slapping his lover in the back of the head. He turned to me and smiled. "Don't worry Ryou, we're not doing through the front." He reassured me.  
  
"Then how are we getting out of here?" I asked suddenly feeling worse than I did when this started.  
  
He motioned me toward a corner in the back were Marik had disappeared. "We're using Shadow express." He grinned shoving me into a portal that just wasn't there last time I checked. "It's the only way to travel."  
  
Topazia: Okay, I know this is supposed to be a humor ficcy but I'm going to wind things down and go into a darker mood for the next chapter. Many people want Bakura back as a boy and trust me, they'll get that wish...in two chapters, but it won't come without a price...o.o' 


	7. Unpleasent Showers

  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
I walked through the front door about 8:45pm that night. Marik and Malik kept me out all day, spilling little bits and pieces of their plan then leaving the rest to the imagination. All in all, I felt pretty good about myself and about what was going to happen in a few days. I'd give you the details but the then authoress, Malik, and Marik would have a shit fit.  
  
The living room was dark and quiet, with the exception of the noise coming from the television. Bakura was somewhere nearby, I could tell because he's never to far away from the TV when it's on. Slowly but surely I made it to the couch only to find it empty.  
  
The whole scenario reminded me of a horror movie and I was halfway expecting to see Bakura's shadow lurking somewhere in the dark. The eerie horror film music that played in my head took a turn for the worse as something moved up stairs. Running a hand through my hair I quietly made my way up to the stairs, whispering words of encouragement to keep from shitting in my pants.  
  
Of course in a sense I knew nothing would hopefully happen to me in my own house and that everything that provoked this horror story setting including the shadows made from the light of the tv downstairs, the eerie music playing in my head, and the weird noises were all exaggerated figments of my imagination. This is normal after living with Bakura for so many years.  
  
I stepped into Bakura's room and followed the noise to his bathroom. "Bakura?" I called softly, knocking on the closed door.  
  
"What, what do you want?" he called back and I frowned opening the door. He sounded so depressed, so unlike the regular Bakura I know. The Bakura I know doesn't get depressed, pissed maybe but not depressed.  
  
Stepping inside the small room, my eyes widened. The noise I had heard before was him turning his shower on. Bakura sat with his knees drawn up to his chest, the steamy water from the shower pouring down over his head.  
  
"Bakura?" my voice cracked. I wasn't used of him looking this way and it tore at my heart. "Yami, what's wrong?"  
  
"Did you know?" he asked softly, turning away from me. "Did you know about my hourglass?"  
  
"Your what? What are you talking about?" I reached out hesitantly, to brush a few stray hairs from his face.  
  
"I only have three days to reverse what that bastard did to me before the change becomes permanent." He replied. My eyes widened as I registered the information. I never wanted this to happen to him. I would have been happier with the old Bakura if it meant he'd be happy.  
  
The thought of him losing his body was depressing and wrong to even me. The room grew quiet and so did we and for the longest of time the only sound was Bakura's ragged breathing and the shower.  
  
There was most likely nothing I could do to change what happened, so I did what I thought was right at the time. Swinging my legs over the edge of the tub I leaned in and held him against my chest. "I'm sorry Bakura. I didn't know." My hand rubbed at his hair gently.  
  
This was definitely a side I wasn't expecting to see, never on Bakura. To tell you the truth I was really worried. He was always the strong one and I was always the one to break down and panic. The only difference now was that he would never hold me like I'm holding him now. "Bakura...?" I whispered, pushing him away and forcing him to sit up.  
  
"This is your fault. All this is your doing." He muttered, yanking away from me and I blinked, not believing what I was hearing. "If it wasn't for you none of this would have happened to me. I blame you!" he shouted, pointing an acusing finger at me.  
  
My mouth opened and closed several times to say something but no words came. His sudden change in attitude made me nervous and I started fidgeting. "No, I didn't do it, I mean this wasn't my...Yami started this." I stammered, not wanting to believe anyting he was saying.  
  
"You wanted to see me suffer didn't you? You set me up." He slowly stood, snapping his wrist out to latch onto my shirt. His grip tightened and he shook me roughly, causing me to catch my breath. "You make me sick!"  
  
Warm lips crushed against mines and I struggled unsuccessfully to break free. It seemed that almost as soon as it started it had ended and he pushed me away once again. "Is that what you wanted? Did it make you feel any better?"  
  
Standing up slowly I lifted a hand and wiped my lips clean of the memory. I couldn't stand to be here anymore, in this room, this house. His words burned...so I ran. Out of the room, along the hall, down the staircase, across the living room, and out the door. The whole journey seemed so long, so long that I barely noticed Malik standing at the front door with outstretched arms.  
  
"Malik...he...Bakura..."  
  
"I know, Ryou..." the blonde replied, bringing me into his arms where all the stress and pain that had built up on the way out of my house spilt onto his waiting shoulder.  
  
"Everything's all wrong. I didn't mean for this to happen this way. I've never felt so miserable." I muttered softly.   
  
"I know it's hard Ryou, but just hang in there and everything will work itself out. I promise." He cooed softly brushing the bangs away from my face and planting a soft kiss on my forehead. "Just give it time..."  
  
With a reassuring smile he lead me down the steps and out towards his 'precious' motorcycle. We had had many fun times on the thing. I still remember the first time he dragged me on for my first ride.  
  
It was back in those days when he was the one that brightened my days and scattered the stars of my nights. The sky was dark and gloomy just like it is now. Storm clouds loomed overhead and I seriously doubted my sanity for letting Malik of all people drive anywhere on anything.  
  
I wouldn't trust him with a bike with training wheels let alone his own motorcycle. But that didn't matter now did it? When you truly care for someone all their faults seem to melt away... That's how I felt about Bakura. Sure him being a girl disturbed me more than anything at first but the last thing he needed was for me to distance myself from him. Sometimes I just wish he'd see me the way I see him...  
  
My arms wrapped around Malik's slim waist as he started up his bike and roared down the street. The road ahead seemed to darken suddenly and as if on cue the clouds above emptied a gentle sheet of rain that raced down the street, meeting us half way...  
  
"I saw it coming, so I came to meet you at the front door." He said. "I figured you needed to get away from everything..."  
  
"If you saw what Bakura would do beforehand why didn't you stop it and save me the pain?" I snapped back, glaring into his back.  
  
"Pain is necessary..." he replied. "It gives us the courage to become stronger and to go on. I didn't stop Bakura because it was for your own good. You of all people should know that I'd do nothing to hurt you."  
  
My grip tightened around him and I nuzzled my face into his back. I had nothing to say to that one. He was right, Malik would never do anything to hurt me, unless he wanted to feel my wrath or something...I may not be able to fight or defend myself so well but I could pout you to death or something. "Malik...?"  
  
"Yeah?" he replied over the soft hum of his bike and the steady sheet of cool rain.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"Don't thank me now, wait until me and Marik's interesting combination of a code blue and a code red pulls through, you'll be kissing my feet."  
  
I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Damn idiots and their matrix nonsense..." I mumbled and he chuckled...  
  
Bakura Pov  
  
"Ran him off again I see, you ought to be ashamed of yourself Kura..." My eyes snapped up, narrowing at the person before me. As if I wasn't in a sour mood already here he comes to sit in my face."  
  
"What do you want Marik? I'm not in any mood for your shit and you know it." I snapped irritably. He chuckled, stepping into the bathroom, the same room I had been in for Ra knows how long. The shower had turned cold against my skin by now, causing my skin to go numb...not that I cared.  
  
"You keep treating him that way and you'll lose him." Marik taunted, an annoying glint in his eye that told me he knew something I didn't and that pissed me off more than anything. So he'd come to rub something in my face I see.  
  
"What does it matter, by tomorrow night I'll be stuck this way..." I mumbled softly. And it was the truth; there wasn't much I could do about my present situation.  
  
"I see, so you don't mind that Ryou and Malik are off somewhere together? You don't care the slightest bit?" he inquired curiously. My face went blank for a second he laughed, obviously finding something interesting about my predicament. "So you didn't even know that. Ryou had feelings for Malik before, what makes you think that what you did to him may not open old wounds?"  
  
"Old...wounds?" I eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Old wounds," Marik repeated. "And don't act like you don't care either...it's written all over your face how much you care for Ryou." In my frustration I picked up the nearest item and through it, hoping it would hit him hard enough to make him shut the hell up but my attempts proved in vain. He caught the item and pocketed it, telling me I wasn't getting it back... "Malik is taking Ryou out on a date tomorrow..."  
  
"You're suggesting I go, right?" I snorted, trying to imagine myself going...I gave up eventually, just wasn't seeing it.  
  
"They don't have to know we're there...I go your clothes and everything." Marik persuaded and I slowly nodded. Oh if only I knew the hell I was getting myself into.Topazia: Our Internet connection can be so evil at times...oh well, anyway. As promised, say goodbye the Bakura torture and hello to complications, heartache, betrayal, and angst...and hey did I miss something?  
  
Ryou: No, that about covers it...  
  
Bakura: You forgot to mention me turning back into a guy glare, glare  
  
Topazia & Ryou: sweatdrop  
  
Topazia: Oh, and that too... 


	8. The begining of the End

Topazia: So far this is the longest chapter. Anyways...a promise is a promise... ::grins::  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
Marik was staying over at my house, saying that I needed to be around someone more than anything now. He had managed to drag me out of my shower prison and wrapped me up in a blanket to prevent me from getting sick. I hadn't moved from that spot since yesterday...  
  
I didn't know what was wrong with me, I was angry, definitely angry, confused, and Ra knows what else. Maybe I was wrong for blaming Ryou from my problems, but something else kept screaming to me that I wasn't and if it weren't for him and that damned pharaoh, none of this would have happened.  
  
"Are you still sulking there?" My eyes traveled up towards the foot of the staircase where Marik himself lounged, a bored look on his face. "Look, I don't blame you for being upset over this but you have to let it go for now. There still might be a way. Come on, we're supposed to go out tonight, remember?"  
  
"I don't know Marik, what's the point?" I answered dully and he glared, stomping over to my location and dragging me to my feet.  
  
"I have something to show you." Shrugging I followed him up the stairs and surprisingly to Ryou's room. The boy always kept it neat and clean, it was so tidy that one would question if he even stayed there. But there was something different about the tidy little sky blue room that caught my attention.  
  
Spread out on the bed was a midnight blue dress; the detail of the dress and the silver moon chocker with silver earrings that accompanied it were beautiful, graceful, something that made my heart suddenly ache for my silver haired hikairi. "What...what is this?" I stammered softly.  
  
"Me and Malik kidnapped him and made him pick out clothes that would suit you." Marik explained with a genuine smile. "He rejected everything we picked, saying that you have to think about color when picking clothes for someone." He continued. "Ryou is right, the midnight blue suits you very well and I want you to wear it tonight."  
  
My mouth opened and closed but no sound came forth. I knew what I wanted to say; it just wouldn't come out so I nodded instead. My light picked this out for me, and after what I did to him I at least owe him this. "Alright, fine...just give me some time. I want to shower." Marik nodded and exited the room, closing it quietly behind him.  
  
With a sigh I walked into Ryou's bathroom and turned on the shower. The warm water cascaded down, falling down on my stressed skin like soft caresses. Ryou's shower was filled with scented oils, what were they called again? Body splash I think or something similar to it. So I picked one up, distributed one to a towel and scrubbed.  
  
It smelled delicious; intoxicating even...cucumber melon was what it was called. The smell was something to help take my mind off of everything. The less I thought about what would happen to me later tonight at midnight the better I seemed to feel. I guess you could say my spirit seemed to lift just a tad.  
  
There was still the issue with Ryou that nagged at me ever now and then. I didn't know how to feel about that situation... The shower ended and I stepped back into Ryou's room, a towel around my body. Dresses weren't really my thing in this body or my last one but...  
  
"Beautiful, Ryou was right. It looks perfect on you." Marik cooed with a smirk and I blushed, pissed that he was picking with me and also ticked that I had let such a comment get to me. I made my way to the center of the room, stomping to glare at him and he chuckled, much to my annoyance, looking like a skinny penguin with a bleached wig. "Let's go Cinderella."  
  
He led me up the door and towards a gold convertible much to my amazement and my jaw dropped in disbelief. "Where the hell did you get money for this?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously. "The car and the black suit. You have no job!"  
  
"The car isn't not mines, it's yours." He smirked, tilting his head thoughtfully. "Think of it as a gift between thieves. Now as far as the suit...Seto won't miss it too much." He opened the door for me then positions himself behind the wheel. As if I wasn't nervous already this fucking psycho had to grace me with his legendary driving skills. The last thing I needed was to die...again. "Relax..." he said, upon noticing my nervousness. "I got everything under control, Malik taught me how to drive." He smirked proudly.  
  
"Thanks, how reassuring..." I replied and the psychotic blonde laughed, backing the car up before driving. Off. He let the hood down minuets later, his crazy laughter echoing through the night streets.  
  
"You're lucky we care for you Bakura, Malik and I." he said after a while and I said nothing, but listened. "Everything be fine, just you wait and see." It was more of a blissful promise to himself than to me. The streetlights zoomed past us overhead like sands passing through an hourglass.  
  
Apparently the club Marik was dragging me to was located in the heart of the downtown area, the part of the city that never sleeps. It was a really ritzy place were all the stiffs like Seto would hang out. Well, scratch that, Seto would go there if he had a life...  
  
Marik slowed down and pulled into the parking lot. "We're here and look." He helped me out and pointed to the entrance where Malik was entering with my light. "We're here just in time."  
  
"Yeah, whatever can we just get this over with?" I snapped walking ahead of him.  
  
He shook his head in reply, following close behind me. "Touchy I see..."  
  
The club consisted of two floors, staircases leading to the second story stood on either side of the entrance where tables awaited, most filled with happy couples. The bottom story held a few tables as well, hidden away from the dim golden light of the chandler above but for the most part it was a dance floor with a live band in all. The whole place seemed to glow with golden trimmings, diamond chandeliers, and red carpets. It I was still a thief, which I am occasionally...just not at this moment, I'd call this place paradise.  
  
"They're that way." Marik directed my attention to one of the tables hidden in the shadows. Sure enough Ryou and Malik where there, engrossed in what appeared an interesting conversation. Ryou sure seemed happy, but then leave it to Malik to work his charms on somebody.  
  
As much as I hated to admit it Marik's worlds were coming back to haunt me more than ever. 'Ryou had feelings for Malik before, what makes you think that what you did to him may not open old wounds...' We took a seat and Marik ordered some wine, not that I cared, my attention was on my beautiful blushing hikairi. I suppose that I would deserve it if he did leave me for Malik...  
  
A singer stepped up to the bandstand and Ryou's head jerked up, his eyes wide with excitement. I couldn't hear it but I could tell he wanted to dance, for as soon as I thought it my light jumped up and dragged the Egyptian boy to the floor. "Hey Marik," I started and he casually looked up from his glass of fresh wine. "Can Malik even dance?"  
  
"Not to save his life, the boy has one and a half left feet." Marik barked out a laugh and stood, helping me to my feet. "He catches on...though. Why don't we show him a step or two?" he smirked and I blinked. Not that I had much of a choice in the matter, he quietly led me down to the floor promising that I couldn't get away even if I tried...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ryou's POV  
  
"I don't know about this Ryou..." Malik shifted nervously and I covered my mouth with my hand to hide my giggle. "I'm not really one for dancing."  
  
"Oh you'll be fine, trust me." I reassured. I had managed to bring him out to a slightly secluded part of the floor, away from all the whirling colors as the couples flew across the floor. He cursed me all the way but his meaningless threats were thrown up to the wind and here we stand now. "How dare you offer to take me out to a club and then not dance with me." I pouted, meddling the material of his suit.  
"Alright fine, you win." He sighed and took my hand. It was cute, he was so offbeat and stiff I had to lower my head to keep from laughing at him but he quickly diverted my attention. "Hey, is that Marik...and Bakura?" He blinked curiously, pointing off in the opposite direction.  
  
How the hell did Marik get my Yami into a nightclub? My eyes followed his finger, widening at what they saw. It was Bakura and he was wearing the dress we boug...er...stole from the store. It certainly made him stand out. He seemed pale and angelic, twirling in Marik's arms, the slightly trace of a smirk on his face.  
  
The midnight blue dress fell just like I imagined it would if not better. His milky white skin seemed to glow with an unnatural light, like the moon would in a starless sky as the velvety blue flowed gracefully around him with every move he and Marik made.  
  
His hair was slicked back and I smiled realizing he had dug through my jar for some gel that had been damned to the hell at the bottom of my sock drawer. It had the strangest ability to take even the wildest of hair and make it lay straight and curl at the ends and that's exactly what it was doing for Bakura.  
  
"He wore the dress I picked?" I muttered, completely stunned.  
  
"Looks like it, you surprised?" Malik asked.  
  
"Well, yeah this is Bakura we're talking about and if you don't mind me saying Hell should be a little bit more than frozen over by now." I replied. Marik and Bakura made their way over to us and smiled at me and Malik. Bakura seemed indifferent...  
  
"Hey you two." He smirked. "Having fun?"  
  
"Yeah until we noticed you. You gave Malik an excuse not to dance with me!" I pointed as the players on the bandstand finished their song and a new singer stepped up to the microphone.  
  
The Marik chuckled softly, running a hand through his wild hair. "Getting him to dance is easy if you know what buttons to press. Mind if I cut in?" I stepped back, grinning as Marik led his light away, Malik shooting me a dirty look in the process.  
  
My attention turned back to Bakura, who seemed to shift nervously. "Hey there..." I waved and he nodded. "Hey Bakura I..."  
  
"Look, don't worry about it Ryou and I'm sorry about getting mad at you earlier." He shrugged, his I moving to the floor.  
  
_It's to hold my hand...   
And take a chance   
It's time to pay the band   
And start the dance_  
  
"Don't worry about it..." I waved my hand dismissively. "You don't mind dancing with me do you? My date seems a little occupied." I nodded behind me to where the two blondes had hidden themselves, engrossed with showing affections...  
  
He shrugged and took my hand and we went to it, dancing. It felt weird though, to have him in my arms this way, but I didn't complain. "They set this up this way and you know it." He said after a while and I giggled.  
  
"It's not that bad, it won't kill you." I replied with a smirk that rivaled his own and he blushed much to my surprise. I had been wondering when Malik would let me in on his plans. He led me right to it without me knowing. All he told me was that he wanted to take me out to get Bakura off my mind...  
  
_We hear the melody   
We know the song   
It's time, I think   
We're on the brink   
Of waiting far too long..._  
  
"No I guess not." He replied softly, his head lowered and I smiled suddenly feeling big and powerful, important even. Feeling that Bakura was something I had to protect, for now anyway. "But that doesn't mean I can't and won't kill Malik and Marik."  
  
"Maybe so...but I think they did a good job, don't you?" I asked, tilting my head slightly. "They had you and me fooled. You can at least wait and kill them later." I joked. He actually chuckled and the weight that had been bearing down on his shoulders for the longest of times seemed to lift, leaving nothing but genuine happiness. It was rare when he let lose a real smile so I cherished everyone of them.  
  
_Why not believe our eyes   
And cross our hearts   
Dispense with alibis   
Enough false starts_  
  
"I never did tell you how nice you looked tonight did I?" I said suddenly. And it was the truth, I hadn't. It was only right to compliment him. Give credit where credit it due and it was definitely due now.  
  
"Yeah, I know." He replied. "This dress has never looked better, it should be thankful it has me." He smirked in reply and I laughed. What an egotistical bastard. Nothing, not even his new body seemed to be able to drown that factor out of him. It was strangely alluring now, that or I wasn't dreaming when I saw Malik slip something in my drink...pretty sure it was a dream though.  
  
His eyes burned through mines, searching me thoroughly causing our movements on the slightly crowded floor to slow a bit. It made me nervous but curious at the same time and my gaze never left his.  
  
_Its time to put away   
Our childish things   
And time to trust   
In us...and what tomorrow brings  
_  
Bakura leaned in pressing his lips to mine. I froze at first, images of what happened recently flashing through my mind. I didn't push away though; no it was different this time around. His lips were soft and inviting, curious even.  
  
I held him closer to me, not wanting to let go of that warm, slim body that was pressed so close to mines. It was like being trapped in some warped form of a Cinderella story. Bakura broke away from me, licking his lips sensually and my lips formed a pout upon feeling the rush of cool air that followed. "Yami..."  
  
He shook his head, a soft genuine smile on his face. "No..." his voice came out as a soft whisper that I had to strain to here. A single finger reached up to rest on my lips. "No Yami tonight, just Bakura. Bakura is my name."  
  
_It's time to risk it all   
And shoot the moon   
So let go and fall   
It's not too soon  
_  
I smiled to match his and nodded in return. "Alright then...Bakura. As if I don't call you that already." I stated, my head tilted to show my amusement.  
  
"No more Yami, just Bakura." He replied, crinkling his nose a bit. "I don't deserve the title of darkness. It makes me feel like a damn pansy in a dress." He shuddered slightly and I laughed.  
  
My mind traced its steps back to the last group of paragraphs after the phrase in the song that said 'In us...and what tomorrow brings' The kiss from earlier. "Hey Bakura, earlier, was that real or did Marik get you drunk and you just didn't know what you were doing?"  
  
_Before the clock strikes one more chime   
Let's see if we can move love off its dime  
Cause when we kiss we both can see...   
It's time_  
  
"Marik slipped me nothing, nor would I be crazy enough to let him." Bakura replied slowly. A hand reached up to run through my hair, bringing our foreheads together. "I kissed you on my own because I wanted too." Came the reply.  
  
I could feel Malik and Marik's eyes on me from somewhere. It was obvious that they were gloating over the 'success of their reaction purple thing...the fucking psychos. "I don't know what to say..."  
  
"Then don't say anything..." Bakura's arms found their way around my neck with his head under my chin. I always wanted my darker half to return my feelings. It had been a dream of mines for the longest of time it seems. To have him here with me now made be feel special, important even. I was walking on sunshine.  
  
_It's getting to late For a lengthily debate   
So lets go for the win   
Lets give forever a shove   
So love can begin_  
  
"Bakura I love you." I muttered and he seemed to stiffen against me, as if afraid to move or breathe. The grip around my neck tightened. For a moment Bakura's answer frightened me and I felt like a anxious school boy waiting for a new summer action movie.  
  
The trumpets and saxophone from the band seemed to blare suddenly, screaming out romantic notes to the ceiling before the tunes showered down upon the dancers as they moved, mesmerized by the vocalist's alluring voice. A golden pendulum chimed the midnight hour behind the performers, slowly as if warning of some unseen force and as if on cue Bakura released me, holding his head and stomach. "Yami...?"  
  
_It's time to let it ride   
Cause time won't wait   
If luck is on our side  
It's not to late_  
  
He pushed away from me stumbling towards the door. My eyes widened. "Malik!" The blonde's head snapped in my direction and he joined me in hot pursuit, racing after Bakura. He seemed to fade into the darkness of the night, the only visible thing on him being the milky color of his skin and his white hair as he slummed down over towards the back of the parking lot.  
  
"Bakura...?" I asked timidly, reaching out to him as we neared. His voice came out in short breaths and his hand over his heart. The sight made my heart ache. He seemed like he was in so much pain. And the fact that it happened so suddenly didn't help me neither. Oh sure Bakura, give your light a heart attack.  
  
_It's time to let it ride!  
'Cause time won't wait   
If luck it on our side It's not too late   
Before we stumble past out prime   
I know together we can make this climb   
Cause I believe for you and me...   
It's time!_  
  
"Ryou..." came the strangled reply and I winced, going forwards to help only to me pulled back by Malik's strong grip. He was fading; I could feel it slightly through our link. There was something going on with my yami and it scared me. As the last note of the song belted out into the night I told myself that this was all just a bad dream.  
  
That if I were to close my eyes and open then again Bakura and me would be heading over to Malik and Marik, laughing over one of Bakura's plans to gain revenge. But almost as soon as this was though another cry echoed through the air and my eyes snapped open, facing the cold reality. My eyes desperately searched Malik's.  
  
"Look before you act, love." He said softly pointing at Bakura as my darker half slumped to the ground. My eyes widened...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Bakura...?" My eyes fluttered opened, squinting at the bright that greeted me as a welcome. My head was racing and to make matters worse my stomach felt like it was doing flips.  
  
"What the hell...?" The last thing I remembered was dancing with Ryou at that club. Ra knows that if he weren't there I would have walked away reach with all the stuff I could have stolen. Couldn't think to much on that thought unfortunately seeing as someone threw themselves on me. Can you see I'm in pain people?!  
  
My eyes narrowed, focusing on a certain white haired person I know. "Damn it Ryou, what's wrong with?" I snapped irritably. Malik giggled softly receiving one of my glares as well, not that he minded, the bastard flicked me off.  
  
"I'm glade you're alright Yami, you had me worried!" The younger boy wrapped his arms around my neck rambling on about how he should kill me for almost doing something to his heart and whatnot.  
  
"Yeah, that's nice and all Ryou...but I can't breathe!" He released me slowly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "You trying to kill me again?"  
  
"No but even so me strangling you would must likely be less painful then what they put you through in Egypt." He giggled, pulling a mirror to my face. "Take a look, besides being slightly paler then usual you look perfect."  
  
I snatched the mirror from his hand expecting my body for the first time I had awakened...I was normal. I was back to normal. "I'm me again..." I muttered, reaching down for the pants of what appeared to be Ryou's pajamas.  
  
"It's there, trust me." Ryou grinned, swatting my hands away and I frowned grabbing his wrist in return.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I had to give you a bath." He replied gleefully.  
  
Oh, well I'd get him for it later. As of now my first task back in my old body was to feed the pharaoh my fist on a silver platter. Followed by my foot for dessert. The tri-colored game king's words seemed to haunt me now...  
  
"I don't want you to change for me, but for Ryou. At any rate, it can't be done anyway. If you had done what you had been told in the first place you'd have been back to normal."  
  
"That's a bunch of bullshit! No one ever asked me if I wanted any part of this."  
  
"Do what I asked you of and you'll get your body back I promise. But be careful, your feelings must be genuine, or else you risk losing everything." Yami warned, reaching beneath the counter for what appeared to be an hourglass. "You only have three days left before your change is permanent..."  
  
Yesterday I had forgotten about the damn curse, let loose and had fun. Last time I did that half the neighborhood went up in flames. That was the last day...it was the final day and I didn't even realize it. Nor did I realize what I was and whom I was doing it with.  
  
I blame those damn female hormones. Is it me or is do they go haywire at the first male they see? Honestly it makes no sense. Cause I'd be damn if I'd ever fall for my light on in my right mind. "It's about damn time I changed back."  
  
Malik looked at me through narrowed eyes and I glared back. "I don't like where you're taking this Bakura." He stated calmly. Ryou's eyes shifted between us.  
  
"Then you obviously won't like this. Get out, I have things to do today and I don't need you around breathing down my back." I snapped.  
  
"Yami...I...thought."  
  
My eyes rounded on Ryou's and I let out one of my old scary 'run there's a psychopath running lose bent on destroying the world with darkness!' laughs. "A little acting to get my body back was all. You're not my type Ryou." I sneered, flinching inside when I sensed something from within Ryou break.  
  
He stood slowly after a while, shaking. "You stupid bastard...is that all I am to you? A play thing? You never did care!" His fist connected with my jaw before he raced from the room, Malik at his heels.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Topazia: Now that that's over we have a little business to take care of, don't we Bakura? ::holding a diamond cut bat::  
  
Bakura: What the hell? ::sweatdrop::  
  
Topazia: And I quote "I blame those damn female hormones. Is it me or is do they go haywire at the first male they see? Honestly it makes no sense." glare, glare Does that ring a bell?  
  
Bakura: Oh...well, it seemed to fit? ::nervous laugh::  
  
Topazia: I'll show you female hormones! ::cases after him the almighty bat of justice followed by an angry female mob!:: 


	9. Afterwards

Topazia: This chapter was hard to type. Writer's block gave me the blues. That and the fact that I think I'm coming down with something...a virus of some sort. Hope it's nothing too serious.  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
"I can't believe this! Was it all just a joke to him!" I ranted from the safety of the front porch of my house. Malik had given up trying to calm the rampant storm, saying that it was bet to it me get it out than to build up inside.  
  
He was right in a way, it did feel better to be cursing and ranting at no one in particular; despite the looks the neighbors were giving me. If they hadn't learned by now that his household isn't normal from all Bakura's antics then I wasn't quiet sure what to tell them now.  
  
"He's just been toying with me, doesn't he care about how I feel?" I snapped irritably, stomping down on the hard wood porch causing it to groan in protest. "He had been using me the whole time I bet. The sick bastard..." My arms wrapped around me in a protective hug, the adrenaline from the punch from earlier still coursing through my veins.  
  
There was one more thing I had to do. It was time to clean the filth from my life and start anew. Still muttering to myself I stormed back into the house and into the room where Bakura still sat. "You, I want you out, now!"  
  
The former tomb raider glared at me with a look that reminded me of my first encounter of the spirit from the millennium ring. "It's about damn time you came back. You think I'm going to let you get away with this?" he pointed to the nicely formed bruise on his check. Not that I cared, I hoped to God that it would bring him hell later.  
  
"I don't think you heard me Bakura. I want you out." I pointed a shaky finger towards the door. This may seem a bit out of character but I don't care. You try putting yourself in my position, you'd snap too. A person can only remain nice for so long before they go on a psychopathic killing spree. Okay, maybe not a killing spree but if I was that type of person the jerk sitting in front of me would be my first victim.  
  
"Yeah, like I'd ever take you seriously." He sneered and I snapped, letting a fresh wave of tears cascade down my face. Oh now he had done it now, that was the last straw!  
  
"I loved you Bakura and this is what you do to me? I was willing to give up everything just for you!" I stormed over to one of the closets and yanked it open, glaring down at Bakura's ring as it glittered in the dim light of the room. Even it seemed to mock me. "I won't take it anymore. I want you OUT!" With newfound strength I snatched the item from it's resting place and flung it through his window.  
  
Shattering glass was heard as it soared through the air, landing in one of the neighbors' yards. For the slightest instant there seemed to be something that resembled hurt on that demon's face but it quickly faded and I paid it no mind. Realization of my actions was beginning to sink in, adding to my already bad mood but I wasn't finished yet. Brushing past Malik I raced downstairs, returning with a large garbage bag.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" He shrieked, trying to knock me out of the way as I cleared out his stuff, cramming it in his bag.  
  
"Making you take me seriously! I'm tired Bakura, I'm tired and my heart grows heavy...it's time to relieve myself of some dead weight." I marched downstairs, tossing his stuff outside. With a shrug and a final glare he pushed past me, and walked off and out of my life.  
  
After glaring at his figure as it disappeared from sight I returned inside and plopped down onto the couch and into Malik's awaiting arms. "It wasn't supposed to turn out this way for you Ryou. I'm sorry." The tan boy murmured, resting his chin upon my head.  
  
I didn't answer but instead let him hold me. It was what I needed after all. The rush of my actions had faded by now, leaving feeling empty and depressed beyond reason. I was starting to question myself. Was what I did really such a good idea?  
  
There was a knock at the door and Malik unwound himself from me, saying that I needed to rest and if I needed anything to let him know. I numbly nodded and he left me alone. With a soft moan I let myself fall into the cushions of the couch, wanting nothing more than to sink and disappear forever. There was some much going through my mind right about now that I couldn't tell up from down, right from wrong...  
  
There were voices as Malik tended to whoever was at the door and I frowned. "Ryou...Ryou can you hear me?" that timid little voice belonged to Yugi. I'd recognize it anywhere.  
  
"Let him be Yugi. He's taken refuge within his mind." That voice belonged to Yami. "Bakura's a fool, I warned him that this would happen."  
  
What were they doing here. The last thing I needed right now was the pity committee to roll into town. They seemed to hover above me and I curled into a tight ball in attempt to hide from their jeering eyes. They just didn't get it. They just didn't understand, they obviously didn't because if they did the fools would know that I wanted nothing more than for them to... "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
I trudged through the streets, my hands in my pockets. It took me a while to find my ring thanks to a certain white haired light of mines but when I did I packed my belonging into my soul room and kept walking. It was amazing how much things could change in such a short time. It seemed like yesterday when I had been turned into a girl and now that I'm back everything seems to fall apart.  
  
I'll admit that what I did was probably the lowest degree of low, that I'd probably burn in my own little section of hell. What Ryou did to me I most likely had that coming. Who knew the little runt could hit so hard? All those times I called him weak and told him he'd never amount to anything, well I guess I can take that back now.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look at what the cat drug in." I snorted and turned my head from the side. Oh great, the last thing that I needed to hear right now. Didn't this idiot have some sadistic chore to be doing right about now? Why the hell was he bothering me?  
  
"Marik unless you have something important to say I suggest you go on about your way. You're pissing me off and I just ran into you." I snapped. It seemed he loved to toy with me when I was pissed. He'd pay one day too, right after the pharaoh.  
  
"Ryou sent you packing like a angry house wife I see." He joked and I tired my best to murder him with my glare. "You really piss me off you know that? You totally ruined the plan me and Malik had set up for you two." He stated with a shake of his head.  
  
"I figured you two were up to something." I replied with a shrug. Not that that was anything new. When were the conniving couple weren't plotting against people?  
  
"You just don't get it do it?" he gave a frustrated sigh and I rolled my eyes in return. "The plan was foolproof. If you hadn't messed up you and Ryou would have been one big fucking gay happy family by now!"  
  
"I don't feel anything for him. That was just my old body responding to nature!" I protested and he stared at me before breaking into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Yeah, anyway you're going to stay with me. Unless there's a particular dog house on this street you've taken an interest in." he smirked and I frowned at him allowing the darker boy to lead me wherever. He led me back to their charming little brick home, opening the door and moving to the side to let me in first. "My home is your home." He grinned.  
  
"I'm touched." I sat down on the couch, claiming it as my temporary bed. Sure the two had an extra room for when Isis stopped by but I wasn't crazy enough to sleep there. The Ishtar's bedroom was right next to the spare one and Ra knows the last thing I need is to be traumatized by one of their late night 'activities'. "How long do you think he'll stay mad?" I asked suddenly.  
  
"Wow, let's just say that you should keep your distance for a while." He replied. "A long while. How's that saying go again? Hell was scorn no fury then that of a woman?"  
  
"But Ryou's not a female."  
  
"I sure couldn't tell, the way he kicked you out. Not to put him down or anything, because the whole display was awesome. The only thing missing was Ryou dumping all of your clothes in the new car and setting it on fire. Then it'd be just like the waiting to exhale movie."  
  
"Idiot..."

:::::::::::::::::::  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
"Ryou's in pretty bad shape." I muttered, nibbling on my thumbnail. I knew it wasn't my place to say but Ryou has a friend and friends look out for each other. "You think he'll be okay?" Ryou had surprised me earlier but it was safe to say that he didn't want to be bothered with the situation. You can only give comfort when someone will accept it. Ryou didn't want pity, it was an honorable decision and I respected it completely.  
  
"Naturally, he'll be fine. I warned Bakura." Yami shook his head gravely. He ran a hand through his hair. Ever since he had that 'talk' with Bakura all he talked about was how the former tomb raider would bring his own apocalypse down on his head.  
  
"Yami you warn everybody. No wonder Bakura didn't listen, he got tired of hearing it." Came my soft chuckle, causing Yami to narrow his eyes, his face forming a glare. "It was a joke, don't take it seriously. And besides, at least I listen to you." He wouldn't stay mad though, all I'd have to do is flash one of my innocent smiles and Yami would melt. Yep, I had him eating out of the palm of my hand.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, I feel so much better." He replied. "At any rate it should prove interesting to see how things turn out." He took a seat in front of the TV, prompting his feet up on the coffee table, much to my annoyance. Didn't I just spend my precious time cleaning that? Just because most declared him 'game king' didn't give him the right to prance around my house like he was ruler of it too.  
  
"I bet." I snapped and he looked up at me curiously. "If you don't get your feet off I'm table Ryou won't be the only one flipping his lid!" His eyes widened and his mouth opened to respond but he wisely closed it again, slowly removing his feet and placing them on the floor. Deadly and cute what a combination.  
  
"At anyway just let him cool down then we'll go check on him if it'll make you feel better." He let out a soft sigh and leaned back on his couch, his eyes traveling to the ceiling. Those crimson eyes of his took on a far away thoughtful look and I smiled, leaving him to his thoughts. I was blessed with a wonderful person and Ryou was too, Bakura just doesn't see it yet. There's not much you can do but hope for the best I guess...  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
Topazia: Hope whatever I'm trying to catch hurries and passes...it's making me miserable. Anyway I'll try to update sooner for the next chapter. I've started working on a new kingdom hearts story and I'm debating on posting it or not. Okay let's answer reviews!  
  
**_Yamia Ishtar_** – You're here for every chapter it seems and your reviews are funny, thanks for that.   
_**Dark Magic 856**_ – glade you like it, I had fun writing it. _**xChangeOfHeartx**_ – Wow, your review was so flattering my shoulders hurt from carrying around my newfound ego. Lol Don't worry, They'll be a happy ending. RyouxBakura are my favorite pairing and I like to see them happy. It's just that I like to complicate things...   
_**Bakuras-Hell**_ - I know they're mean! But Bakura deserved to get hit! Anyway, all relationships have some sort of trouble, the ones I know anyway. Lol   
_**Ty**_ – I'm glade you're enjoying it. I didn't think it'd be addictive...it makes me feel guilty for taking so long to update.   
**Dark Magician** _**Girl / Hikaru**_ – You're another one of my reviewers that's been here since the beginning, thanks! It did seem right to end it at the last chapter but...Guess I wanted something different... _**  
MoonGoddessKonoko**_ – Thanks! It's about time you reviewed my story you damn bum...   
_**Dark-tyrell**_ – Yikes! I do take a while to update don't I?   
_**Anime Crazed**_ – You've been here since the beginning too. I loved your story and enjoyed reading it.


	10. Missing You

Topazia: Yay! I feel a lot better...damn stomach virus. The little old lady across the street traumatized me with stories of a woman she knew that had caught the west nile virus. O.o'  
  
::::::::::::::  
  
It's been a year now. Yep, a whole miserable year since the incident had happened. Ryou still hadn't forgiven me, having obviously erased me from the corners of his mind. I was still staying with Malik and Marik and life has continued to go on as usual.  
  
The typical day in the Ishtar consisted of Malik leaving to go visit Ryou around 11:30am. The rest of the time was left to Marik and me to throw away. The younger blonde would stay out for hours on end, coming back in the dead of night to inform me of Ryou's activities.  
  
Apparently Ryou had recovered fine without my dark presence hovering about him. He goes out more now then he did a year ago...I guess his been living what most could call a normal human life. I don't know if I should be happy or sad about the situation. It's very mind-boggling.  
  
Malik opened the door suddenly and walked in, a dazed look on his face. Something happened but I couldn't quiet place it. Another thing that I found unusual was his appearance home so early. "What are you doing here?" I asked casting a glance at the clock. It read 4:27pm.  
  
He crinkled his nose at me and frowned, running a hand through his hair. "Live here, you know, I'm the guy that comes home occasionally to get knocked up by your buddy Marik?" He stated smartly.  
  
"Not that I was wondering what you were doing home so early." I replied with a roll of my eyes.  
  
It was almost as if he hadn't heard me for his eyes took on that same dreamy faraway look from before. "You know, Ryou is a very good kisser." He answered suddenly. My eyes widened. Okay, so that wasn't what I was looking for but he responded at least.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes at the dazed boy.  
  
"Nothing Bakura, I was just sitting with him watching tv and I just so happen to mention you. Right after that he kissed me." The boy replied.  
  
Well if it's one thing I had learned from my interesting 'incident' with Ryou a year ago it was that I was wrong. Yes, I Bakura, am admitting that I was wrong and a jackass. I See What Yami was trying to do when he cursed me, I just saw it too late and lost the one thing that I adored more than anything.  
  
Now after realizing my mistakes it's only natural for me to want to murder Malik for touching my light's lips. "How interesting." I replied and Malik shifted under my gaze.  
  
"Hey Bakura if it makes you feel better I wouldn't dare..." My hand went up to cut him off and I quietly got up and exited from the house, disappearing into the nearest shadow outside. 'If it made me feel better' he says as if my blood wasn't boiling already.  
  
I don't know what made me do it, my when I stepped back out of the shadow I was safely tucked away into the shadows of the second floor or Ryou's home, our home. Maybe I came here because I just needed to see him, to know that he was all right.  
  
I crept across the floor with the stealth of a true thief, stopping to glance at what was once my old room. Nothing about it had been touched since the day Ryou had kicked me out. It looked as if I still stayed there. Going back out into the hallway I made my way to Ryou's room.  
  
He was sleeping peacefully on the bed, his hair spread about his sheets gracefully. Looking back on what I did now I regret it. I didn't want to admit my feelings then but now I'd give my hand to do so now. I guess I just didn't know what I had at the time. It was amazing now that I look back on it.  
  
The curse the phaorah had placed on me had been nothing more than something to help me realize my feelings. I didn't see it that way at the time... My hand reaches out to brush the hair from his face and I smile as he leans into my touch.  
  
But I've stayed here too long. His eyes slowly flutter open and I freeze, backing away from him. He sit up to rub his eyes, obliviously not believing what he sees, but by the time he look up again I've retreated into the shadows again...  
  
I'm walking down the streets now, heading back to Malik and Marik. I didn't know what to think anymore. The look on Ryou's face held no anger...only surprise and a bit of longing. My contemplating led me to the front steps of my new 'home'. Upon my rentery I found no staring faces, no jeering...just silence and the little bit of noise and light from the TV at the far corner of the room.  
  
They must have known I wouldn't have wanted to be troubled when I returned and left. With a sigh I trudged to the spare room and lay across my bed...  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
The warm water fell onto my skin washing away the scented soap as well as my worries. Maybe I was just tired, that would explain why I saw Bakura in my room earlier. I had been feeling a little bit under stress lately. And the fact that I impulsively kissed Malik didn't help either.  
  
Maybe it was because I was lonely that I kissed him, someone that I thought of as a brother more than anything. I guess erasing Bakura my mind was harder than expected. Even after a year I still missed him. Who knows if he felt the same way about me?  
  
A shower was just what I needed after all the things that had happened today. After the 'Malik' incident he ran from the house. It was then that I felt like shit for forcing myself on him and went to my room for a nape. That's when I saw Bakura. Well, I thought I saw Bakura. My Yami would never touch me so tenderly.  
  
Shutting the water off I dried myself and slipped on a robe. With a fulfilled yawn I towel dried my hair and walked back into my room just as the phone rang. I really didn't feel much like talking, but out of common curtsey I picked up the receiver. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Ryou." It was Malik. A slight blush crawled across my face as his voice. It's surprising to hear his voice after what happened today, not to mention totally embarrassing.  
  
"Oh, hey, listen about what happened today..."  
  
"Don't worry about it Ryou, I won't." He answered and I sighed a sigh of pure relief. Well, that was one weight off my shoulders. "Do you have any plans tomorrow?"  
  
That was a good question, what would I do tomorrow? "Nothing I guess, why Malik?" I asked curling my finger around the phone cord. It's just one annoying habit that I've just never been able to break I guess.  
  
"Want to go out tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know Malik, I had day full with all the lounging that needs to be done around the house. That and me and the couch need to get reacquainted." I replied with a shrug and he chuckled.  
  
"I'll pick you up at seven Ryou."  
  
I shrugged and put down the receiver. There was no way to get out of that one. Not that I minded... It was fun when Malik took me places and it helped me take my mind off of things.  
  
I went upstairs and into my room to sit on my bed. Not much action there, but at least I was doing something. It was time to brush my hair until it was silky soft anyway.  
  
The phone wrung for the second time that day and I rushed downstairs letting out a frustrated growl. Maybe if the phone was unplugged peace would once again engulf my house. "Hello?" I snapped.  
  
"Ryou..." The grip on the phone loosened and my eyes widened. The phone slipped from my hand and fell to the floor with a soft clatter, causing me to snap from my daze and scoop it back up in a hurry.  
  
"Bakura? Is...is that really you?" came my soft reply. Why was he calling after so long? What did he want? And why did I care? "What a surprise. I wasn't expecting a call from you." And it was the truth; I never would dream he'd actually call me.  
  
"How have you been?" he asked softly, almost delicately.  
  
"Fine I guess. I trust you've been the same?" I replied casually intertwining my fingers with the cord again.  
  
There was a soft chuckle followed by a sigh before he spoke again. " I don't know what to think of myself anymore..." his voice seemed to crack and along with it my heart. He seemed so down and depressed, I didn't think I'd be able to take this much longer.  
  
"Bakura...I..." What could I say? Cheer up? All is well? Just because it seems the apocalypse has fallen down on you doesn't mean you have to act like it?  
  
"No, don't worry about. I just called because...I wanted to hear your voice again." There was a click and the phone went dead, leaving me standing with the receiver still attached to my ear.  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
Topazia: I'll be posting sometime Monday... 


	11. Believe that love can fall from the sky

Topazia: I'm actually pretty pleased with this chapter. It's pretty...well at least I think so. Anyway you all have the right to be mad at my late posting. I was going to update Monday because I was taking a trip early Tuesday morning. I went to post only to find my precious chapter deleted so I had to leave without posting...how discouraging. ::Shakes a mighty fist in the air:: What do you have against my stories mother!!!  
  
:::::::::::::  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
Malik dropped by to pick me up as promised and we were currently sitting on the couch talking. You know, causual stuff about what we saw on TV last night, or what songs would totaly get us going once we got to the club.  
  
I tried to stay casual. So my choice of clothes had been a pair of Bakura's old form fitting jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. For jewelry Malik adorned me with a black chocker, or collar as I preferred to call it, I felt like a dog. Yami and Yugi could keep their fashion statement. I hated it.  
  
The bracelets that rested on my arm where a nice touch, as well as the two diagonal belts that that hung loosely from my waist. All in all I had to admit that Malik did a good job, and for once I didn't mind playing the role of his doll, it was the damn chocker that bothered me though.  
  
"Ready to go?" He asked with a grin, taking off one of his earring to place it on my ear. He stood back to criticize his work, nodding with approval.  
  
"Sure if you're done putting stuff on me. I'd like to be able to walk without weighing a ton." I chuckled and he shot me a playful glare. "Let me get my boots." Winking I made my way up the stairs and into my room. The boots were somewhere in the back of my closet.  
  
Pushing the clothes back I smiled, reaching out for my footwear but froze. They were in the back of my closet just as I thought but that old midnight dress was too. After Bakura changed back I guess I never had the heart to get rid of it. It was amazing how it still had traces of his scent from that day. It was faint but still there.  
  
"Hey did you get lost or did you simply forget what you came here for?" I turned around with a nervous chuckle, snatching what I came for and leaving the memory behind.  
  
"I jut spaced for a minuet, sorry Malik." Came my sheepish reply. Once the boots were on he helped me up and we went outside to the car. I didn't use it, that car belonged to Bakura...  
  
"I'm driving!" Malik chirped, snatching the keys from me and jumping in the driver's seat. Normally I'd be worried about him driving but I made a death threat saying that if I ever died because of his stupid driving that I was doing to haunt his ass all through my afterlife. And I meant it too.  
  
He started up the car and drove off into the streets. The little car barely moved unless Malik drove us somewhere, other than that it pretty much stayed parked. After Bakura left I never had the heart to move it.  
  
Besides, walking was more of my thing. Even if you did manage to get me to drive I've spent so much time just staring at random things till I don't know one street from the other. Put me behind the wheel and I promise you'll be headed down the road for disaster.  
  
As the streets zoomed by below the only thing that was going through my mind was the phone call from Bakura last night. I for one thought I was over him, guess not. But then why was I worried? I was better off without him in my opinion. Or maybe that's just what I wanted myself to believe. My mind was saying one thing while my heart was screaming something else.  
  
The little club we were heading to wasn't really much of a club at all. It was an old two-story warehouse that a couple of teens fixed up. They had done a pretty good job if you asked. This casual club was nothing like the one Malik took me two; it was far from it and besides, I hadn't set foot in another fancy dinning place since that incident with Bakura had happened.  
  
Because of it's location, the club drew in all sorts of crowds and it stayed packed. The first floor was pretty much a dance floor and the second was a bar area. The best burgers where mad here in my opinion... "Ryou."  
  
"Hm? What's wrong?" I asked softly, snapping out of my daze.  
  
"I was afraid you'd fall from the window if you stared at the ground any harder." Malik chuckled from the driver's seat and I smiled, sitting up when my ears picked up a soft sound. It was the music from the club.  
  
"Well the faster you get us to the club, the less time I'll have on my hands to stare at things." I replied with a smile.  
  
"As easy as that is, I seriously doubt it if people would appreciate me parking in the middle of the street." We both had to laugh at that one. The music grew louder as we rounded the corner and the club loomed ahead.  
  
I could fill the excitement building within me. Music was my ultimate escape. It was something to comfort me when Bakura had done something to upset me, plus it just overall made me feel better. Feelings in motion is was I used to call it. It's really sappy when you take the time to think about it...  
  
Malik quickly found a spot and parked. Grinning I got out and we headed for the entrance. Malik payed the bouncer and we were set lose on the club. "Are you going to dance with me this time or are you going to just watch?" I taunted, rocking my hips to upbeat of the tune playing.  
  
"Even if I did just watch I wouldn't do it for free, you'd be paid handsomely." He shot back with a sly smile as he shoved his hands into his pockets.  
  
I shot him a playful glare and latched onto his arm, dragging him onto the floor. "So what you're trying to say is I'm a whore?"  
  
He shrugged. You said it not me, besides, I think of you like a doll, you're fun to play with." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes. Wow, that sent a perverted image into my head.

::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
I don't know what possessed me to pick up the phone and call Ryou. He hated me and would most likely never return my feelings. I didn't know what to think anymore. Marik suggested I go out for some air so here I was, walking down the streets as the sun disappeared through the trees and the first bits of night began to set in.  
  
I could feel that Ryou was nearby. That was one thing I had never loss, the ability to sense his feelings and his whereabouts. He seemed happy enough. Without knowing it my feet began to carry me downtown. It was as if I was following a scent of some sort.  
  
When my head rose again I found myself in front of a club. The thing I had been following had been Ryou. The best thing might have been for me to turn around but I couldn't waste a trip that way. As night set in dark clouds roamed overhead and I quickly slipped past the bouncer and ran into the club. I didn't feel like going home wet.  
  
The music flared in my ears as I walked around. I had only been here a few times with those two lovable blonde psychos. It was the perfect place if you wanted to go home with your pockets fill with someone else's money.  
  
I smiled remembering those times, but if quickly faded into surprise when my eyes feel on my slightly flushed light. He giggled as Malik spun him and I could feel my blood boil with something that could only be described as pure jealously and anger, something I hadn't experienced in a long time.  
  
They broke apart smiling until Ryou closed the gap, lazily draping an arm around the blonde's neck to draw him near. The very sight made me want to rip the Egyptian to pieces. Ryou had never done those things with me. Hell, I didn't even know he could dance. But then I guess that just shows you how much time I actually spent getting to know my light.  
  
Well that was all going to change now. This thief was tired of watching from the sidelines...it was time to tip the scales in my favor. I pushed through the crowd and made my way towards them, tapping Malik on his shoulder.  
  
The Blonde paled considerably and I smirked, pleased that I still had the ability to strike the fear of the gods in people. He released Ryou and I replaced his warmth with my own, not that Ryou himself seemed to mind or notice for that matter.  
  
His body was warm against mine and glistened in the laser display from a light sheen of sweat. On arm comfortable, wrapped itself around his waist while the other hand gently removed the hair from his neck. Smirking I bent slightly to nibble the area, causing him to freeze in his movements. "Ma...Malik?" he gasped and I chuckled raising my hand up to stroke his chin. "Ba...Bakura, Yami is it you? Is it really you?"  
  
"Why wouldn't it be?" I asked spinning him around to face me.  
  
"I didn't want to reopen my eyes to find you a dream." He replied with a soft smile before throwing his arms around my neck in a soft embrace. I had never really been hugged before, the whole experience was new to me but I returned his gesture, burying my face in his hair. I thought I'd never smell his sweet scent again. "Yami I ..."  
  
I released him with a shake of my head. "Remember what I said, no Yami anymore, just Bakura." My hand reached up to brush his hair away from his face.  
  
"Right, okay...Bakura." His smile seemed to make the weight that had settled on my shoulders lift. I felt better than I had all year.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you Ryou I mean it, I was just being confused and stubborn. Forgive me?" His eyes widened and he lowered his head. I couldn't help but shrug, the wound I inflicted on him was just too deep. When his silence greeted me I smiled and slowly turned away completely willing to leave him in his peace.  
  
There was no reason for me to stay connected to this world anymore. Maybe it was time to move on and leave the land of the living. So I left, I calmly turned around and left for the door. The wind had picked up and the air had become, thick and moist.  
  
I could smell the rain in the air. Not that it mattered now... "Bakura wait!" My feet slowed to a stop and I turned around surprised to see him running after me. "Don't leave me." He stopped before me to catch his breath and nodded.  
  
"So we can start over again?" I asked.  
  
"If you will have me." He replied and I smirked, draping a hand over his shoulder to lead him to the car. "Where'd you get the keys?"  
  
"From Malik's pocket, the car is mine after all." I replied, unlocking the door to let us in. I wanted to take him somewhere. It didn't have to be fancy, or even special. I just wanted to show him that I did care. The car roared to life and we sped from the parking lot and into the night.

:::::::::::::::::  
  
Teh Pyscho's POV  
  
"That went well didn't it, mink?" Marik asked me pulling into his embrace and I grinned, watching Ryou and Bakura speed off in the convertible.  
  
"Naturally, it was our plan." I answered thoughtfully. "It was just set back a little bit. It was about damn time. They both can be so stubborn." I was just glad it was over to tell you the truth. I felt like the third wheel trapped between to drunken chicks in a cat fight.  
  
"Okay, now answer me another question, koi." Marik purred, nuzzling my neck.  
  
I hated it when he did that, it was an instant turn on and it pissed me off because I couldn't purr. "Mm, okay what?"  
  
"Was there a point to the authoress randomly putting us here?" That last question was one hell of a mood killer but I guess I had to admit it was a good one.  
  
"To show her loving audience that we've been stalking Ryou and Bakura for a whole year to make they eventually get together?" I stated. "And to take up space and maybe make up for us never having a POV spot of our own."  
  
Marik nodded in agreement. "That is true. I mean even the Pharaoh and that midget have had there own little POV's! What's up with that?"  
  
"We should complain Marik! Let's cause chaos!"  
  
"Yeah, sure whatever...later, let the people get back to the story before they become pissed and start throwing things at us."

::::::::::::::  
  
Bakura again  
  
I led him from the parking lot and into the darkened field. "Bakura, don't you think this is a dangerous?" he asked timidly, clinging to me as the darkened clouds lit up from lightening.  
  
"I'll let nothing happen to you Ryou, I promise." I squeezed his shoulders reassuringly and he smiled.  
  
"Why'd you bring me here?" he asked softly, those innocent eyes boring into mine.  
  
I lifted a finger to the sky, stopping to snake the other arm around his slim waist. "Wait for it..." I mumbled as he followed my finger. A crack of thunder sounded through the air and as if the clouds themselves were spilt open the rain fell, falling as if it were running from something.  
  
His chuckled and released me to run away and I followed, the slightest trace of a smirk on my face. Ryou was fast but with my body back I was faster once again. "Got you." I purred, tackling him to the ground where we stayed, letting the cool, sweet rainwater wash over us as it moved pass and the sheets kept falling.  
  
"Bakura..." he chuckled. "What is this?"  
  
"My way of showing you how important you are to me." I answered softly before lowering my head to his neck to lap away at the water that had settled there from the rain.  
  
His in drew in a breath and arched into me, timidly resting his hands on my shoulders. This was what I had been waiting for, to claim him as mines, sealing the gap within my soul. I was a fool for hurting him and I'd never let it happen again.  
  
I'd take tonight to learn more about him, every inch of him and I meant it. "Bakura..." I removed myself from the tender flesh of his neck to stare at him for a while.  
  
His eyes were half lidded and his pale face held the slightest pink tint to it. He reminded me of a porcelain doll, delicate and fragile and every way. This doll of mines had several cracks, cracks that could easily be healed with time, I'll make sure of it.  
  
"Ryou?" he remained slightly for a while, staring up that the clouded night sky before reaching up to press his lips against mines in an chaste kiss. It was something that I definitely wasn't expecting but gladly accepted, nibbling on his bottom lip softly.  
  
Part of me wondered whether I had rushed things. I had only brought him hear to talk about the things that had happened between us, everything else that lead to him writhing in pleasure beneath me just happened on impulse. But if he didn't mind it, neither did I.  
  
His lips parted in a moan and I took it as my chance to explore the warmth of his mouth. The rain droned on above us, cooling off the heated skin and smothering our passion filled gasps, leaving them lost in the wind. We parted, both gasping for breath. "Bakura...I..."  
  
I shook my head, reaching up to place a finger on his lips. I already could tell what he meant to say. It was written all over his face. "Don't say it, if anything it should be me. You deserve it after all that I've put you through." I replied softly and he stared up at me with a face that could only be described as a mixture of surprise and awe. "I love you Ryou."  
  
"I love you too Yami...I mean Bakura." He grinned and I chuckled. There were no more words left unsaid, so I felt everything else to my hands, touching and teasing the body beneath me. I couldn't have been happier and what's more in my opinion we gave each other the most precious of gifts. I gave Ryou my soul and he gave me his, something that all the pharaoh's treasure, no matter how valuable couldn't replace...


	12. Take Care of Me

Topazia: hey everyone! I guess you thought this was over, huh? It it just about is...I'll post the last chapter Friday or Saturday.

::::::::

Ryou's POV

I awoke feeling better than I had in God knows how long. I was a little light headed and my head hurt but I felt better. "So you're awake." My eyes traveled towards the source to find Bakura sitting by my bedside, the slightest smile on his face.

"Bakura about last night." I began slowly, my eyes moving towards a suddenly interesting spot on the wall. Perfect time to get all shy on him Ryou!

"Having regrets?" he asked. He seemed to study me for a moment and it made me uneasy. It seemed that not matter what I couldn't escape his gaze.

"No it's not that it's just that I guess it was something I wasn't expecting." I muttered. And it was true. How many people do you know suddenly get whisked away by someone they excluded from their lives, only to share one of the most special nights that most could only dream of?

"True, but I meant everything from last night and have no regrets." He stared off into space deep in though and I left him that way. Besides, I had a lot on my mind as well and a nice shower would do me good. Sitting up I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. For some reason it seemed so hard, and it wasn't from my soreness over the events that occurred last night either.

Shaking whatever it was off I got up, cast a look at Bakura and left the room. I could sense his eyes on my back as I left but I ignored it. I'd take my shower after I got food in my stomach. Maybe then I'd feel better. Everything seemed to slow and blur as I descended the stairs.

I got halfway down the stairs when I heard my name called again. "Ryou!" It was Bakura, he seemed upset about something, worried even but for what? I loved him and he loved me, wasn't that all that mattered? My feet slowly turned around so that I faced him. A smile slowly crept across my face before the dizziness became too much and I fell headfirst the rest of the five steps to the first floor...

:::::::::::

Bakura's POV

Way to go Bakura! You killed him!" I eyes snapped into the direction of the voice and narrowed. Marik knew I was in no mood for his shit and yet he still insisted on pestering me.

"Don't say that idiot. He's just sick." Malik replied with a roll of his eyes. The blonde knew more about the medicine of this time and constantly hovered above him checking on things. "He just has a bad fever, he should be fine Bakura."

"But he past out halfway down the stairs! You call that normal?" I snapped. The two came over soon after I called. Malik had been a great help but his darker half on the other hand...

"It happens Kura...it was because of his fever." Malik dug into his pockets and pulled out a bag of medicine. "Read the instructions on this package and give it to Ryou when he wakes up." He tossed it my way and I caught it, eying it curiously. "It's flu medicine. It'll make him feel high as a kite but trust me when I say it works."

"Yeah, sure..." I muttered in reply.

"Shouldn't we make something for him to eat?" Marik suggested and Malik and me exchanged nervous looks. I'd be damned if I ever let him cook for my hikairi! "What's that crap your sister made for you the last time you got sick? It looked easy to make."

"It wasn't crap it was chicken noodle soup. And it was easy because opening a can, putting the contents in a bowl, then heating it doesn't really count for cooking." He snapped back. The two glared at each other for a moment and I sighed. Damn idiots...

"Look, I think I can handle it from here. You can leave now." My eyes narrowed and all the stupid bickering seemed to cease.

"What's with sudden last minuet protectiveness over Ryou now Bakura?" Marik taunted and I huffed then rolled my eyes. I hated it when idiots thought they knew everything when they didn't.

"I'm not being protective you're getting annoying and I want you gone." That last comment came out a little bit too calmly even for me. Wonder what brought that on? It's so unlike the kickass smart mouth person that is me!

"Okay, fine, be that way. We'll leave...just remember to give Ryou his medicine." Malik shrugged dragging his darker half from the room and I glared after them until I heard the door close on the first floor.

Sometimes they were so annoying. It was things like them that made me second-guess myself and wonder why the hell I bother to get up in the morning. "Damn morons." I chuckled, placing the medicine on Ryou's nightstand for later use.

"Hey Bakura?"

"Ryou?"

"Yeah...I've been up for a while now...just didn't want to be bothered." He sat up slowly and I smiled. "You mind making me some chicken noodle soup?" he asked.

Those two blonde idiots said something about it earlier. "Is it like making fried eggs?" I asked curiously and he chuckled in response, finding my curiousness amusing.

"No silly! Just open a can and put it in the microwave. I think the authoress randomly placed a can in the cabinet for us. We should thank her later." He chirped cheerfully.

:::::::::::::

Teh Psycho's POV

I'd like to thank everyone for choosing me to be...Marik what month is it?" I asked pouting slightly. My variation to the song couldn't be complete without knowing the month damn it. As much as Bakura calls me a stupid blonde I might as well sing my version of the song right? Sure, it made perfect sense.

"What the hell do I look like to you? A walking calendar?" he snapped irritable from his spot on the couch.

"No, it's just that you conveniently seem to always know." I replied and he sighed.

"It's June Malik."

He got a sweet little kiss on the cheek for that one. "Thanks, now where was I? Oh yes! I'd like to thank everyone for choosing me to be Mr. June!" I took a short bow, letting my blonde bangs swoop into my face before I rose again.

"It's an honor that I will cherish for as long as I can remember." I went on. Marik sat up, a slight smirk on his face while he watched my random performance. "I'm into my fourth year as a junior at Domino High and I want to be a sexy psycho because I love torturing children!"

"Mind if I'm your first victim?" he asked and I smirked back with a shake of my head.

"As tempting as that is I said children."

"You have to practice before you start off, why now start with me?"

"Umm...I don't think you have the same kind of torture in mind. Your kind would land me in the same boat with Michael Jackson and R. Kelly..."

The phone rang and he reached over to answer it. "Hello?" his face formed a frown and he tossed the receiver my way as if it were poison. "For you."

My eyes narrowed and he shrugged. I didn't feel like talking now, he could have said I was sleeping or in the bathroom! He could have come up with something... "Hello? Oh it's you Yami." Yeah, like I really wanted to be bothered by him now of all people. "Ryou? He fine...a little sick but perfectly happy." I rolled my eyes.

Yami and his damn concerns got on my nerves. This wasn't Egypt, he ruled over no one and I just wish he'd butt out of people's lives. "You sensed something you say? No seriously! Ryou's fine, go see him later if you want. Bakura won't mind." I hung up the line, leaving the conversation on that note.

"Great, now he's going to go over there and get on Bakura's nerves." Marik chuckled.

"I know...maybe Bakura knows what to do to him." I answered.

"A nice vacation in the shadow realm sounds nice."

"He'd just come back Marik...besides, Bakura's more creative than that."

:::::::::::

Ryou's POV

"Is it too hot?" he asked, bringing the spoon to my lips. "I might have left it in the microwave too long."

I gently blew on the spoon before taking it into my mouth to swallow the contents. "It's fine, besides, I've eaten almost the whole bowl." Maybe being so sick wasn't all that bad. Bakura decided to make it his duty to feed me, despite my protests of being able to feed myself.

He shrugged. "I guess so. You feeling any better?"

I shook my head. "Bakura go rest your nerves...you're bothering me." I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh, it was just that...well look at him! If he asked me one more question I swear I'll...I'll do something Bad! I just had to figure out what first.

"Sorry, I guess I feel bad about you getting sick. It was my fault, or have you forgotten?" he replied. The look on his face was adorable beyond words, he reminded me of a child that had had something taken from him. The cuteness was just too much.

"If you really want to make it up to me shut up and lay with me." I giggled. "I need a temporary cuddle bear." He blushed and gave me a funny look but complied, crawling into my bed where I wrapped my arms around him. His body was so warm...

"Doorbell." He grunted suddenly, sitting up and tearing himself from my arms. "If it's Malik and Marik again I'll scream. Then kill them." He got up and left grumbling. I heard the door open a few minuets later followed my a string of curses. It seems the person on the other side of the door just wasn't someone he wanted to see.

"Ryou?" And judging by the deep voice that neared me as steps ascended the stairs, I didn't want to see them either.

"Yami?" I blinked and soon the tri color head popped into the doorway to match the voice. "Oh, hey there." Put on that old plastic smile Ryou! Don't let him see you don't want to be bothered!

"Just coming to check on you. I heard you where a little under the weather." He said with a smile as he sat on my bed.

"Yes mother..." came my exasperated groan. What the hell was I, two?! I can damn well take care of myself! They act like I'll fall on my deathbed at any moment and it made me sick.

He chuckled at my little joke before reaching up to push the hair from his eyes. "I trust Bakura's been treating you well?" he stared at me with raised eyebrows.

"Well yeah, why wouldn't he?"

"He's hurt you once...we don't want it to happen again." He replied.

"He's fine...you worry entirely too much." It was time to put on the old Ryou charm! Yami was pretty okay, just didn't really feel like being bothered now...besides, he took my Bakura bear away from me. I yawned and let my eyes droop a little. "Medicine must be kicking in..." Of course Bakura hadn't given me anything yet, but Yami didn't know that.

The former pharaoh blinked and stood, bringing the covers up to my chin and I snuggled into them, playing the part of the helpless doped up victim. "Hope you feel better Ryou." He whispered before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Bakura came back in a few minuets later, grumbling like a stubborn child. "It wasn't the demonic duo, but that's okay. I want to kill him just as much as I want them dead."

I chuckled. "Lovely...but who cares about that besides you? Now get back over here, I miss my bear." The angry blush that crossed his face was too cute that I had to bite back the urge to laugh as he crawled back in bed. "If you hate him that much get revenge."

"Oh I will...in the last chapter." He replied with a smirk.

"Poor guy..."

"Hey Ryou...?"

"Hmm?"

"It's time for your medicine."

"No way!"

"You have to!"

"Then you take it!"

"Damn it, I'm not the one that fell down the stairs!

"Oh sure, bring that back up again!"

::::::::::

Topazia: Yep, after this it's pretty much over. But I love Ryou and Bakura so much that I randomly started another story over the weekend. Lol...it'll be a bet a bit darker though...


	13. Ra Don't Like Ugly

Topazia: ::sniffles:: This is the last chapter...

Bakura: ::cutting flips:: Thank you Ra!

Topazia: -.-' anyway...it's sort of short, cute and short. enjoy!

:::::::::::

Ryou's last POV (collective awws)

I awoke the next day with my fever gone and the spot where Bakura was lay cold. I sat up with a pout and wiped the sleep from my eyes. He couldn't have gone far, why would he leave me by myself knowing I'm sick! Something could have happened to me damn it...something bad!

Dose he care? Is he not worried? I am, that or I just want some serious attention. It was most likely that I wanted attention. The front door closed from downstairs and I giggles, bouncing out of bed and rushing to the stairs. "Kura!" I chirped.

"You're feeling better I see." He nodded approvingly with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Yep, and it's all because of the drugs you force fed me." I gave him as smirk of my own and began my descent of the stairs, well I tried to anyway, I would have made it if I hadn't tripped over my feet. Falling seemed to be becoming an unfortunate habit.

I closed my eyes bracing my self for impact only to find to strong arms latching onto me. "Maybe I gave you a bit to much medicine." Bakura chuckled and I glared. "I don't want this to come part of a daily routine."

I get sick and fall just once and people drag it out for an eternity. He'd probably never let me live this down. Months from now he'd find some smart sarcastic way to bring it up again. "Okay I get the picture. Where'd you go Bakura?"

His grin widened and I frowned with apocalyptic visions forming in my mind. What poor innocent soul had he wreaked havoc on this time; the noisy elderly lady down the street, the poor kid that broke his leg recently, or a bunch of unsuspecting girls in the midst of their slumber party? So many choices and all of them had Bakura's name on it.

"Actually I stopped by a friend to leave him a present." He tilted his head slightly. "I met Yugi along the way..."

"Yugi?" My eyebrow arched at the mention of the name. "He's terrified of you. What did you do to him Bakura?!" It was true he was scared senseless of Bakura. Yugi just hid it well, very well. "I can't believe you!"

He cackled in a way that only he could, hugged me to him and set me back on my feet again. "I simply stopped by to leave a gift with my dear friend Yami." He replied.

My jaw dropped. Since when had the former pharaoh been a friend? Friend my ass, yeah sure, like a moth to a flame. "I'm scared to ask but what happened?"

He shrugged and brushed some of the hair away from his face. "Nothing really, he deserves some type of credit after all, if he wasn't Ra's gift to people's personal lives us being together would not have happened." He put on a face that somewhat resembled gratefulness.

I guess when you look at it Bakura had the right to be angry, Yami's make Ryou and his yami fall in love plan fell apart and it took Malik and Marik to glue it back together with their matrix power or whatever it was they called they're stupid plan. "Whatever it is, it won't hurt him will it?"

He gave me another shrug. "Unfortunately no, but it should teach him to leave people's affairs alone. He should be getting it about now."

I sighed and attached myself to his waist. "Why do I love you again?"

"Just think of me as your better half..."

::::::::::::::::::

Yami's POV

I had to admit for once of all the years I had spent with Yugi in his game shop that now I was tired of seeing it. I was hoping that he'd come back home so we could go somewhere. "You seem a bit troubled." My eyes traveled lazily to where the old man stood and shook my head.

"Not at all, just bored. You haven't heard from Yugi have you?" I asked and he sighed with a shrug.

"Not since he left to visit Ryou earlier today." He replied removing his old cap to scratch his head. "But it does seem you've received something." He handed me a box with a letter and I excepted it curiously, opening the letter first.

_Dear Nosy Bastard, or Pharaoh, _

_After all the trials and tribulations Ryou and I have gone through the relationship we have now has blossomed. I guess I should thank attempt to thank you so before you open the box and receive your prize I'll leave you with words of wisdom. Do you remember back at the bar when I told you, you look like you fell from a ugly tree and hit all the branches on the way down? Well apparently you've missed a branch..._

_Your local thief,  
__Tomb Raider Bakura_

I could feel the letter crumpling in my hand. The nerve of that idiot! The first thought was to send the box to the shadow realm and be through with it, but something told me not to. Reaching out I gently opened the box, my eyes widening at the soft bundle curled up asleep inside. It was a white kitten. Lightbrown spots lay scattered across it's body.

There was a final note left in the box reading: 'Ra Don't Like Ugly'. There was nothing ugly about this though; actually it was the nicest thing Bakura could give me. It was then when I sensed something wrong. The kitten yawned and turned to look at me with the most familiar eyes. They held a pure innocence that I could only belonge to my beloved... "YUGI?!?!"

:::::::::::

Topazia: sighs I thought about drawing this out a bit longer but with three college based honor classes and two hour band practice after school there wouldn't have been too much time to write. This won't be my last Ryou and Bakura though, I started one just before school. I was going to post a bit of it to make up for the lack of story...lol.

:::::::::::

Topazia: okay, this story is called obsession. It's a AU Vampire fic with a twist. The pairings are Ryou/Bakura (main), Malik/marik, Yugi/Yami, for now, I don't remember the rest. Anyway, if your interested and want me to mail you when I get ready to post in a few months let me know in a review.

:::::::::

"_They swoop down unsuspectingly like hawks on their unsuspected pray and carry them off into the unknown." She made a wild gesture with her hands and the child's chocolate eyes grew with excitement. "That's why it's so important for you to stay just the way you are, pure and innocent. Never let your heart stray." She smiled at him, brushing the wild bangs away from his face and he smiled. "They only take those who've been bad."_

"_What if they make a mistake mother? They might make a mistake and take me away anyway..." his eyes became distant suddenly, focusing on something unimportant, the color of his mother's shirt perhaps?_

_She giggled and drew her beloved son into her chest. "Then I'd have to fight to get my baby back. On one will take you away from me." He certainly felt better after her reassuring words but something told him otherwise, something told him in his heart that she would not be there to fight for him._

_Tears formed at the brim of her eyes and she smiled, as if the friendly gesture would negate the melancholy emotion that now streamed down her cheeks. "No one will take you away from me." She whispered again, almost determinedly this time and he looked up at her curiously._

"_What made you so sad?" he asked tugging at the soft material of her blouse. Maybe if he hadn't looked over her shoulder they both could have gone on living like the normally would, but it wasn't to be so. A menacing shadow loomed behind her with sinister glowing red eyes. His breath seemed to be caught in his throat preventing him from screaming._

_It threw back its head in a mighty roar, those red eyes flaring. It was a harpy, the horrid creature from his mother's stories. It's eyes lost its glow only to be replaced by cold, black orbs. The thing stomped it's clawed feet angrily and thrashed it's large feathery wings. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. _

_His mother's tears were more frequently now and she cradled him again, her words replaying like a broken record. "No one will take you away from me...no one..." A heart-reaching scream filled the air followed by the sickening copper taste of blood as it splattered on his lips from the wound inflicted on the person holding him from this messenger of hell. "No one will take you away from me...my Ryou..."_

"Ryou I'm here now wake up!" I let out another scream, trashing my arms widely to rid myself of the horrible images. "Ah shit!" My eyes snapped open upon contact with flesh and I quickly sat up, my eyes falling on Malik. By the look he was giving me I'm guessing I struck him. "Jesus Ryou, take my head off why don't you?"

"Sorry Malik." I muttered softly, hugging my knees to my chest. "I didn't know."

He crawled up onto my bed and wrapped a protective arm around me. "Was it that dream again?" He asked softly and I nodded gravely. "Did you give them a run for their money? Tell me you kicked it's ass?"

I grinned. "Naturally...it's pure instinct." We shared a chuckle. It's true, I had been having the same dream for weeks now and it was disturbing. The woman from my dreams is slowly growing distance from me. In the beginning I could see her face, now her face is blurred and only her voice stands clear.

I don't remember much of her. She died so long ago...a tragic murder. The police believed a burglar attacked her and I believe them, there are no such things as harpies. They were just mystical creatures created by someone else's imagination. I remembered how much I used to love those stories. I'd sit in mother's lap and play with her hair that matched the color of mines...and that smile, oh what a smile.

"Hey Ryou?" My head lifted and I tilted it in Malik's direction. "You'll be okay?" It was more of a statement then a question so I smiled and he returned my gesture. We've always had that understanding perhaps. He was like a brother, but then perhaps more. It was Malik that found me alone one cold night so long ago.

He smiled down at me like someone would stare at a stray kitten, those beautiful stormy eyes locked with mines. We were just kids then... "Yeah, I will."

"That is unless you hit me again." He pouted and pointed to the swollen muscle in his cheek. "I can't wait to see how this looks in the morning." I laughed at the sarcasm and stood with a long stretch.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that, let me tend to it." It was an offer he gladly accepted. Grinning we raced from the room to the other side of the house where the kitchen lay. The sun beamed in through the big windows and I smiled feeling the warmth come through the glass.

"Hey Tsumi." The red parrot squeaked as I past it, leaning forwards to affectionately nibble on one of my fingers before I had gotten too far.

"One day Isis is going to come home to find that demon dead." Malik snapped irritably and the two seemed to exchange glares. "Hell spawn."

"Hell spawn." It mimicked.

"Malik stop teaching the bird bad things." I scolded, searching for things to make an ice pack with.

"It started it." He huffed, waving an accusing finger at the animal, causing it to snap at him in return. "Evil thing!"

It squawked and leaped from it's perch, flying around Malik's head to my amusement. "Bitch!"

"Did you hear what under grown chicken dinner just called me?! Wrong thing to call me when I have access to all the kitchen knifes in the house bird!" Malik roared and I laughed, tossing him the homemade ice pack.

"You taught him that sometime last week so it's your fault." My arm went out and Tsumi landed on it, glaring at the tanned blond as if to say, 'now what? Do something now!'

He shrugged, and placed the thing on his cheek and I smiled. "You didn't mean all to call Malik that did you Tsumi?" I cooed gently rubbing it's back. Of course I knew damn well that bird knew what he meant by calling Malik names...it wasn't my fault Tsumi was too smart for his own good. And besides, it was fun to torture Malik.

You might be wondering why Isis and Malik haven't tried to return me home to my father or another relative instead of keeping me. Well...there was no one to take me in. I never knew my father. Mother never talked about him and as far as her side of the family...it never seemed to exist. It was just me and her, it was almost as if someone just randomly placed us here.

But it didn't matter, I was happy here and they were happy to have me. "So where is your sister?" I asked replacing Tsumi back on her perch.

"They wanted her to go into the Museum to inspect some new arrivals for the Egypt exhibit." He shrugged. "She left around ten this morning. It's a little after twelve now." He pointed to a nearby clock and I frowned. It wasn't like me to sleep late; I'm usually up earlier. It must be those dreams I've been having...

"So did you have anything planned for today?" I asked in attempt to change the subject. Malik seemed to notice this and go along with it.

"Yugi wanted us to go over to Tea's and help with her surprise party." He said.

"Surprise party? What surprise party?"

"She made it into the dance school she wanted." He replied with a grin.

"But she hasn't graduated yet? How so?" She had one full year to worry about that, why start now?

"The school was offering summer classes for future students that have potential. She's ecstatic." He replied. I guess the whole summer vacation thing hadn't fully sunk in yet. It's only been a week, one whole week and I already don't know what to do with myself.

Knowing me when Sunday rolled around I'd be getting ready for school all by myself. Wouldn't that be fun? "Okay, sounds fun." I chirped grabbing an apple from the fridge. "I'm ready when you are." Tea was a great dancer and I couldn't be happier for her.

"I'm ready now. Let's get the hell out of here before that baby chicken dinner decides to inflict more of it's wrath on me." He took one last glare at the supposed evil bird before shoving me out of the door and locking it behind him.

Tea and Yugi lived on the same street and we stayed just a block away. Convenient isn't it? "You think Yugi likes Tea? He really seems too." I asked randomly as we rounded the corner to the street where the two stayed.

"I don't know, there's always Joey though. Have you seen the way those two look at each other?" I shuddered at the thought. I couldn't see Yugi of all people being gay. I had nothing against it, it just didn't seem like him.

Speaking of sexual tendencies, most thought of Malik and me as a couple. I just didn't see it; he was more of a brother than anything. Besides, I didn't know what I was. Sure I got stares from both genders but I took interest in neither. I was weird like that.

"I should have got her something." I muttered softly, shoving my hands in my pockets. "I just won't feel right to me."

"It's not her birthday, besides, what could be better than having us there to show that we actually pay some sort of attention to her?" Malik answered with a slight smile. Tea's house came into as we neared; the cheerful mailbox at the end of the curve was decorated with congrats and dance balloons.

"Hey guys! Over here! Hurry!" My head lifted at the sound of Yugi's voice and I grinned. It was hard to tell how we were celebrating for; one would think all the fuss was over him. "I've been waiting."

"More like stalking." Malik snickered and the two exchanged playful glares. "So come, you were bouncing a few minuets ago, let's get started." He motioned for the door and Yugi grinned, dragging him into the house. The poor guy...

Tea was sitting at the table in the kitchen when we all entered she looked up at us with a soft smile. "Congratulations Tea." I chirped and she nodded her thanks.

"Yeah, you going to attack us too now?"

"No Malik, I'll act a fool after you all leave." She giggled in response.

It was a nice little party and time seemed to fly. We pushed all of the furniture in the living room away and used it for a dance floor, where we laughed and danced till our sides ached. Then after a break and a random conversation we decided to beat each other senseless with couch pillows, take another break to each cake, ice cream and pizza.

How eventful and yet it was so tiring that I found it hard to keep my eyes open. It was making me miserable. "Hey Malik?" I asked softly, biting back a yawn. Things had quieted down and Yugi had popped in a horror film.

"Hmmm...? What's up Ryou?" He answered softly, his eyes wide and glued to the screen.

"I'm going to head on home, okay? I'm really tired."

He didn't answer me for a while, but when he did the blonde turned around to grin at me. "Okay by me Ryou. Just be careful, it's dark out and your hair will stick out like a sore thumb."

He got a glare for that one. "Yeah thanks." I shot back, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Saying my goodbyes I slipped my shoes on and headed out the door. The night was young and warm and I took it all in, enjoying the feel of it all.

The house wasn't too far from where I stayed so I really didn't mind walking. The only think that made me uncomfortable was the strange feeling of preying eyes latched on to my body. Of course there was no one there that I could see. I guess I was more exhausted than I thought. No matter, a good nights sleep would help that.

As the end of Tea's street neared and I rounded the corner the feeling didn't go away, nope, it got worse instead. My walking became brisk and slowly accelerated into a trot. The feeling followed me I couldn't shake it. That could only mean that there truly was something there, something after me. It made my blood run cold at the thought of something lusting after me to the point to where they'd follow me home.

I don't know why it happened but I felt like I was in a horror movie and just like in the movies I tripped, like a scared girl running from the bad serial killer right before she dies. I saw it then, glowing red eyes that chilled me to the very bone, my pulse sped up and my breath caught. Those cold glowing eyes looked just as menacing as the ones in my dreams.

I didn't know what to think, my mind was totally blank and the only thing that would come to it was visions from my dreams and my mother...my dear sweet mother...


End file.
